50 Ways to Piss Off Ike
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sonic comes up with a way to not be bored. It's called Operation: Piss Off Ike. It starts out funny, but it will slowly become more and more dangerous as Ike gets angry as the days go on. Ike/Pit Fox/Sonic Satoshi/Falco and others Ike/Sonic if you squint
1. Sonic's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or SEGA Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo and SEGA.**

**Summary: Nothing good has happened in Smash Brothers Mansion in a while and it's pissing Sonic off greatly. He finally finds a way to kill of time. It's called Operation: Piss Off Ike. While clearly entertaining, Sonic is risking his life for a good laugh. The game will quickly attract attention from the other Smashers, assist trophies and SEGA Superstars alike. For Ike, it will be 50 days of hell as he tries to confess his feelings for Pit.**

**Pairing: Ike/Sonic, Ike/Pit, Fox/Sonic, Fox/Falco, Snake/Link, Wolf/Lucario, Isaac/Saki, Shadow/Lyn, Marth/Roy and others that will be added or changed as the story goes on**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship, Romance, Family and Drama **

**Rated: T that changes to M **

**Warning: Yaoi, yuri, swearing, violence, Ike being crazy, fluff and unintentional OOC with some lemon references**

Chapter 1: Sonic's Prank

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Sonic cried out for the fifteenth time that hour.

It had been weeks nearly months since anything interesting happened in Smash Brothers Mansion. Sonic the hedgehog was not too pleased by it. Sure there were battles everyday and going out with Pit to shop for supplies for his friends in Angel Land, but most of the time he was in his room staring at the window with nothing to do. Master Hand forbid him from leaving the mansion unless he was with someone because the right hand was afraid of Sonic running off to God knows where and never return. It happened once when he ran out of the mansion and someone called Master Hand telling him that Sonic was in Canada and needed someone to pick him up.

You might say that Sonic was at his limits. He wasn't the type of hedgehog to sit still for long. If he didn't come up with something fast, he would run away again and would never return.

As he continued to talk to his best friend Ulala on MSN (all the Smashers have a computer in their room), she finally suggested something worth doing.

_**DancingStar23: Why don't you try annoying someone for a certain amount of days and see how long it will take before that person snaps.**_

Sonic grinned as he typed in his reply.

_**BlueWonder01: That's not a bad idea girl. I think I'll give it a shot.**_

_**DancingStar23: Whose going to be the unlucky victim?**_

_**BlueWonder01: The only guy here with a temper of a ticking timebomb.**_

_**DancingStar23: Wolf?**_

_**BlueWonder01: Not him. Ike.**_

There was a short pause before Ulala started typing again.

_**DancingStar23: Don't die on me, Sonic.**_

_**BlueWonder01: Believe me. I won't. I'm logging off now. TTYL.**_

_**DancingStar23: Bye.**_

Sonic logs off of the computer and grins evilly. He loved Ulala so much because she always had the good ideas.

"It's time to get my plan into action!" Sonic declared. He knew what he wanted to do with Ike and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Ike sneezed twice. Someone was talking about him and it wasn't good. He didn't think about it at the time. All he knew was that he was hungry after his match with Diddy Kong. Chasing the little imp around made him tired and his stomach was grumbling. He asked Pit to go with him to the dining room but the angel nicely refused telling him that he had to buy pet food for one of his friend's pet Chocobo. Ike didn't bother questioning about the pet. From what he knew about those giant birds were that they would give you a never ending headache.

As Ike proceeded to the dining room, he saw Peach and Kirby cooking in the kitchen. It smelled like egg flower soup. Something that was actually good.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom noticed his presence and attempted to greet him. She told Kirby to watch over the food as she walked over to the mercenary. As the two spoke, Sonic quickly zoomed into the kitchen with red pepper in hand. Kirby looked at him with a confused look when Sonic threw the whole thing into the soup. Kirby let out a cute "Poyo" when Sonic snickered to himself and sped off before Peach or Ike saw him. Peach thought that Kirby's cries meant that the food was done.

"Good job Kirby," she told him, "I can finally serve someone my cooking."

Kirby gave a worried glance as she got a bowl and a huge spoon. She used the spoon to scoop up the spicy soup. She then proceeded to give it to Ike.

"Enjoy your meal." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Sonic was watching from a distance with a video camera in hand as he watched take his spoon. Ike took a sip of his soup and…

The blue hedgehog saw the whole kitchen catch on fire.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THIS IS TOO HOT!"

Peach and Kirby panicked as Ike shot flames from his mouth. Both were telling each other to get Ike a glass a water but with both of them in distress, it wasn't going to happen.

Sonic laughed as he caught the whole thing on tape. Eventually the fire alarm went off and Mario came with his water pump F.L.U.D.D. on his back and hosed off Ike before scolding him. Thinking he got enough of the scene, he zoomed off back to his room.

"Day one complete," Sonic told himself, "Now it gets interesting."

And so did hell began for Ike.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1100 words.**

**Li: Poor Ike.**

**Me: It has only begun. Please review. This will have daily updates hopefully. Ja ne!**

_**Edit: I changed Sonic's username to something that makes more sense. **_


	2. Ash's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or SEGA Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo and SEGA.**

**Summary: Day two of the operation begins and Sonic already has someone joining in on the operation. As they say, two is a pair.**

**Pairing: Same as last one.**

Chapter 2: Ash's Prank

* * *

Sonic grinned to himself. It was already day two. Time went by fast when you were so busy rearranging the scene on your video camera. His roommate Fox asked him what he was doing, but the blue hedgehog wouldn't let him in on the operation because Fox would do his very best to stop him before Ike unleashed Great Aether on him.

Sonic already had a list off all the things he could do to Ike for the next week before he ran out of ideas. He was already working on the next thing that could tick off Ike, but it wasn't going well.

This was the thing. He was trying to create a catapult which could launch something at Ike's face when he least expected it. The only problem was the catapult itself wasn't moving fast enough, so if something was sent flying off of it, the object wouldn't reach it's target. Sonic was considering using his genie Shahra to figure out what was wrong when…

"Hey Sonic, what are you doing?"

Sonic fell on his back as the Smasher barged into the room.

"W-Wha…Ash! I told you to stop doing that! You'll give me a heart attack! And what would happen if Fox in the room. He would have shot you with his blaster!"

Ash held up a blaster gun. Sonic's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"I manage to get Falco's blaster. He's going to murder me when he finds me," Ash said with a grin.

"The only one who will be murdered is Falco if you pull the trigger…" Sonic told him as he sweat dropped.

It amazed the Smashers how Ash and Falco became roommates. You might say what happened is that Fox and Falco got into a little disagreement and Fox was looking for someone to switch with. Sonic and Ash at the time were roommates and had just finish arguing over a fight they lost as a team, and in anger, Satoshi switched with Fox. They couldn't switch after that because Master Hand found out and forbid them from switching. Not like Sonic minded Fox one bit. In fact, he considered the leader of Star Fox a more understanding and considerate roommate compared to the trainer. He felt sorry for Falco though.

"That's not true! I know how to handle a gun!"

"Your mom knows how to handle a gun."

"…I don't know about that…"

"…"

"So Sonic…what did Fox say about Falco last week?" Ash questioned, "You seemed rather embarrassed about it."

Sonic sighed. Last week during his boredom, the older Smasher's were getting drunk in their own room. Fox continued to ask the blue hedgehog to drink which he didn't because he was underage. When Fox got drunk though, he announced something very disturbing about Falco.

"Fox said that Falco liked being dominated…" Sonic said avoiding eye contact with the Pokémon Trainer. He was startled by this announcement at the time that he told Ulala about it on MSN…and she spread the word on Facebook and now everyone thinks that Falco is the perfect uke. Let's just say that Falco clearly hates Fox for declaring that.

Ash however had an evil grin on his face upon hearing that, "I see."

"Don't become a pervert…not like you already are one."

"I can't help it. Being introduced to porn was the best thing in my life."

Sonic wanted to do another your mom jokes…but that would be disgusting.

"So what are you doing?" Ash asked again.

Sonic glanced at the small catapult and then back at the Pokémon Trainer. He then glanced at the video camera that was next to the computer in the room.

"I was going to have a good laugh today." Sonic replied.

"How?"

"By annoying Ike. What else?"

Ash shivered, "You're risking it man. Ike is crazy when he's mad. Anger management won't help anyone if he becomes the victim of this."

"That's why he'll never find out," Sonic stated, "So are you going to help me or not?"

"With what?"

"I can't figure out how to make the catapult launch faster, When it is released, it doesn't go as fast and the item on it won't travel that far."

Ash smiled, "That's easy. You need to change that rubber band to something that will really hold it. With something strong, it should fling fast enough."

Sonic looked at the Pokémon Trainer amazed, "You know how to do stuff like this?"

"Gary and I worked on a catapult like this when we were younger." Ash explained. "We used the catapult to get back at the bullies that were bullying Gary. We then used it on Professor Oak. Ah, the good old days."

"What did you use to hit them?"

"We used Pokéballs and rocks on the bullies. We got scolded by my mom though, so when we got Professor Oak, we used a pie."

"Pie?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? If you say 'this is bad' then you will get hit by a pie. It happened to Meta Knight once."

"Really?"

"Ask DDD. It happened to him too or rather everyone in Dream Land except Kirby."

"Oh…"

Sonic rubbed the ring on his finger and out came the genie of the ring Shahra.

"What is your wish master?" she asked.

"I told you to quit calling me that. It's just Sonic," the hedgehog corrected, "I want you to replace this rubber band on this catapult with something stronger."

Shahra had a bad feeling about this but still obeyed her master as she used her magic to replace it with something that could hold the catapult better than the rubber band. Both teen Smashers smiled.

"Thanks Shahra!"

"If you need anything else Sonic, just rub the ring again," the genie told him as she disappeared into thin air.

Sonic cursed at himself for not asking her to bring an item to hit Ike with either, but this seemed more like Ash was doing the prank instead of him.

"Is the kitchen still useable?" The Pokémon Trainer questioned.

Everyone heard what happened to Ike yesterday and it was quite hilarious to most except those who care a little too much for everyone like their friend Pit. The angel along with Lucas were probably the only ones who were being worried warts toward the bluenette. Peach and Kirby were too but the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was too busy fussing over her failed cooking with the pink puffball tasting the soup and setting the sink on fire from the burn.

"I think so…why?"

"I'm going to get the pie in the refrigerator."

Sonic twitched slightly, "Doesn't that pie belong to…Snake?"

"Ahh! Who cares! He'll get another one later. It's not like it's the end of the world if he doesn't get his pie."

"But…he's saving that for movie night."

"What movie could he possibly watch?"

"…300..."

"Sparta movie?"

Sonic nodded his head.

Ash sighed, "Next week he'll get another one."

"You really don't care, do you?"

"No, all I know is making Ike mad is more interesting than a movie like that."

Sonic grinned. Someone was already by his side. Now if Ike ever found out, he could use the Pokémon Trainer as a shield.

* * *

Ash stole the pie in the refrigerator and then came back to the hallway where Pit and Ike's room were. They hid around the corner of the hallway as they set everything up. If all went well, Ike would walk into the hallway, step on the rope that blended in with the floor and then get hit by the pie in front of Pit who was going to get out of his room for fresh air.

How the two knew their schedule was obvious. The two were friends with Pit ever since the third season of Brawl started. They knew each other inside and out. While Pit knew what his friends were capable of doing, he was quite gullible and naïve. Sonic would tell him something and he would believe it instantly. It was that easy to trick him. It was sad really though.

"Ike at twelve o clock!" Ash announced.

Sonic grinned. It was time for step two to begin. The two hid behind the wall before turning in the hallway.

Ike was oblivious to what was going to happen to him next. He thought it was just bad luck yesterday because Kirby was the one doing the cooking, and that puffball almost had no taste buds. The only thing the Star Warrior could taste was extremely spicy food, tomatoes and watermelons.

_Then again, Kirby seemed to be in distress when Peach left him alone. _Ike thought to himself. _Maybe he was trying to tell her that he screwed up. That must be it._

As Ike let out a yawn, he saw his roommate Pit come out of their bedroom. The angel smiled at him resulting in Ike smiling back. Pit was so adorable that it made someone as "cold-hearted" as him open up to everyone in the mansion.

"Hey Ike, what's up?" Pit questioned with an angelic smile.

Ike was about to reply when he stepped on the rope…and then…

All happened in a split second. The pie that was on the catapult was hurled at Ike at a speed of fifty miles per hour. It hit him directly in the face. The pie had so much force that it knocked the mercenary on his back. Pit's eyes widened in horror upon seeing his roommate fall to the floor probably unconscious from the pie hitting his head.

"IKE!" Pit cried out as he ran over to help the blue haired swordsmen.

Sonic and Ash laughed at the whole scene as the blue hedgehog recorded the whole thing on his video camera. The operation was a success.

The Pokémon Trainer quickly called out Ivysaur to pull the catapult away so no one would see them using it. The trio retreated to an elevator nearby when Sonic stopped filming. They continued to laugh even in the elevator overcoming the music that was playing.

"You were right Sonic! To prank Ike and let his anger slowly build up is funny!" The raven haired teen exclaimed.

"I told you so."

Even the bulb Pokemon was laughing not really understanding the situation. Ivysaur was just laughing with his trainer.

"I still feel sorry for Pit though."

"He'll get over it when it starts happening every day."

"How long are you planning to do this?"

"Fifty. I was the one who spiced up the food yesterday, so that's two successful missions."

"I wish I was there to see that."

"It's all on the video camera Ash. No need to worry about that."

The two continued to laugh even when the elevator stopped at their destination which was the second floor. Ike and Pit lived on the fourth floor while Sonic and Fox lived on the second. This was another reason why they could make a clean getaway.

Ash called back his Pokémon when they reached Sonic's room. As Sonic opened the door though, he was greeted by an unhappy falcon. Ash looked ready to retreat, but it was too late.

"F-Falco. Fancy meeting you here..." Ash began nervously.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" Sonic questioned quite annoyed. He was positive that he locked the door behind him.

"Can you guys please explain what you're doing?" Falco asked.

The ace pilot of Star Fox wasn't going to leave until he got some explanations and his blaster back. Sonic sighed. There was no way out of this. As the two entered the room with the catapult in hand and closed the door behind them locking it, Sonic explained everything.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2168 words.**

**Li: Are they busted yet? **

**Me: You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review. I am taking requests, but they won't start showing up until chapter 11 begins because I still got a whole lot of ideas to piss Ike off. **

**1. There was this one episode in Hoshi No Kabii where Meta Knight gets hit by a pie. It's classic.**

**2. In Hoshi No Kabii Kirby's favorite food is watermelons instead of tomatoes. In one episode, he ate a whole watermelon patch and it got him in trouble.**

_**Edit: Just changing Satoshi back to Ash like I have been with my other stories. **_


	3. Falco's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or SEGA Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo and SEGA.**

**Summary: Once Sonic and Ash explain the operation to Falco, the ace pilot decides to join in on ticking off Ike. It might be harder now because Ike is on his guard today but oh will he be surprised by the next prank.**

**Pairing: Same as last one. **

Chapter 3: Falco's Prank

* * *

Sonic whistled a cute anime theme song to himself. It was the third day and nothing bad happened to them. It turns out that Falco was quite interested in their little game and decided to join them. Of course he took his blaster back at beat up the Pokémon Trainer when the bird dragged Ash out of his room. That was something he wasn't going to record but it was still funny none the less.

Falco had this nice idea of how to annoy Ike today. It required the cloaking device that was in the second season of Brawl. It was long gone, but if Falco contacted his friend Slippy, the frog would surely send it to him despite the Slippy already having plans with his fiancé Amanda.

The trio met in the dining room because from what Sonic heard, Slippy would send the cloaking device there. The three Smashers were enjoying a nice meal of Ricco Harbor's best seafood when Pit and Ike came into the dining room. Ike looked really tired and they could guess why.

"Come on Ike, it must have been an accident," Pit told him, "That pie could have been a prank for Wario for all we know and you just happened to step on the trap."

"I'm starting to think that spicy soup was set up as well as the catapult..." Ike murmured ignoring the angel completely.

"You know that was because Kirby made a mistake."

The mercenary noticed that the three Smashers were staring at him. He shot a glare at them making them all avoid eye contact with him. Ash still couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Ike asked in rage.

Falco sighed as Ash laughed louder. Sonic was worried that the Pokémon Trainer would give everything away.

"He told a stupid joke and thought that it was funny." Falco told the mercenary with a straight face.

The story was so believable that Ike couldn't complain. The blue haired swordsmen grunted as he went to get something in the kitchen. Pit apologized to them and followed his roommate.

"**Nice save Falco!**" Sonic said in English.

"That was nothing."

Ash stopped laughing and put on a serious face, "So what's the plan?"

The two sweat dropped at the sudden change in Ash's personality. Falco decided to continue though.

"If all goes well, we should be getting the cloaking device right about…"

There was a suddenly a beam of light from above. A blue device appeared on the table shortly after.

"Use this for that important thing!" They could hear Slippy say, "I got a wedding to plan now, so tootles!"

Falco knew that Slippy flew off in his Arwing back to that Aqua Planet. That would probably be the last time he would see him alone because the next time he saw him, he would probably have twenty kids at the least.

"So what does this do?" Ash questioned.

"It's a cloaking device," Falco explained, "In Melee, it turned you invisible for a short period of time. People were complaining about this item, so Master Hand removed it along with the parasol."

"The one that makes people say "I am Mary Poppins!"?" Sonic asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Yeah…but with this, it will happen tonight."

"Sweet. I can't wait! Night time should hurry up!"

"Sonic, just ask Pit if he could call one of his angel friends to speed up time."

"I don't think Pit would do that."

"Yeah…"

When Ike and Pit came back with their food, the trio stopped their conversation. They prayed that Ike wasn't listening to them but with the white angel with the mercenary, it was highly unlikely.

Ash began counting in his head starting from one until the sun went down. That was going to take a while, and he was highly likely going to lose count when he got back to his room.

* * *

Night finally came but the prank didn't start yet. Sonic was too busy talking to Ulala on MSN. He was asking her how to post videos like this on Youtube.

_**DancingStar23: All you got to do sweetie is to put that little disk into the computer and upload it on Youtube. It's that simple.**_

_**BlueWonder01: But the copyright…**_

_**DancingStar23: You live in Smash Brothers Mansion for crying out loud. No one will take it off if they know it's you. Besides Sonic, if it were you, you would be shouting "NO COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO STOP ME!" **_

_**BlueWonder01: I like that saying...but I'm still worried that Ike might find out and jab his sword through my spines. **_

_**DancingStar23: Why are you worried? Take the risk and show Ike's greatest moments to the world. I'm sure those people in Iraq need it big time.**_

_**BlueWonder01: Oh…**_

_**DancingStar23: Before we start talking about the war, I need to tell you that I have something important to do.**_

_**BlueWonder01: What's that?**_

_**DancingStar23: Dancing lessons. The little kids I teach are so adorable.**_

_**BlueWonder01: I'm proud of you.**_

_**DancingStar23: Once the 50 days are done, Ike will brighten all spirits. XD**_

Sonic heard a knock at his door. It was Ash and Falco.

_**BlueWonder01: Got to go now. It's time for day 3 prank.**_

_**DancingStar23: Good luck Sonic-chan.**_

_**BlueWonder01: I just got to hold the camera. TTYL.**_

_**DancingStar23: Tee-hee! Bye!**_

Sonic sighed off of MSN and opened the door. The two Smashers were behind it. He was stunned to see Ash with a black eye though.

"What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know what I did wrong..." Ash whined.

Falco glared at the Pokémon Trainer, "You know what the hell you did wrong!"

"Can you guys shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

That was Fox. He was in the room trying to catch up on lost sleep. He manage to fall asleep sooner, but as soon as the Pokémon Trainer and Falco came, he woke up in a crappy mood.

"Sorry…" Sonic mumbled as he took the video camera and slowly shut the door behind him. He turned to the other two and groaned, "I hope Fox doesn't catch on."

"He won't. When he's in a terrible mood, he'll forget everything he said to that person." Falco insured him.

"But what about his memory?"

"He'll forget."

Sonic trusted Falco on that. The last thing he wanted was Fox involved in something like this. It wasn't in his personality to do something like prank someone unless it was Wolf of course. The blue hedgehog asked if Falco had the cloaking device. The bird held it up in response. It was really dark, so it was hard to see, but it so shiny that it shined in the darkness.

"Who's doing it?" Sonic asked in a whisper as the trio walked away from the room.

"I'm doing it." Falco stated. "I got the cloaking device, so I should be the one to use it. Plus, I'm the one who knows how to use it to it's full potential."

Ash pouted. "No fair. I wanted to do it."

"You'd screw up and wake up Pit. Trust me."

Sonic had to agree. Pit wasn't a heavy sleeper. He would wake up at the slight noise. Perhaps it was because he was an angel and that angels might have had sensitive hearing. With the stuff Pit went through on his journey, though, it was justified.

The trio finally made it to Ike and Pit's room after six minutes passed. Falco activated the cloaking device and turned invisible. The two couldn't see him but when Falco slowly creaked the door opened, they were positive that Falco was already in the room.

Sonic took a glance at what the two Smashers looked like asleep. Pit was sleeping on his belly because of his angel wings. He wondered if it hurt to try sleeping in any other way. Ike on the other hand was all under the covers, making it more perfect. The video camera was already rolling when Falco slowly tiptoed to Ike's bed. Ash hid behind the blue hedgehog but peaked from over Sonic's head. He didn't want to be seen, but he didn't want to miss Ike's reaction.

There was a five minute pause as they heard Ike snore softly. When the sixth minute hit, Falco made his move…

He pushed Ike off the bed using all of his strength to do so. This instantly woke the mercenary up as he struggled to get up, but he was tangled in his blanket, so it made everything even more funnier. His cries for help woke up Pit.

"W-What happened?"

Falco was already out the door when Ash booked. Sonic took one last minute to record the scene before leaving and of course shutting the door as they left. Pit didn't notice that the door was opened because he was too busy getting Ike untangled.

The trio made it to the elevator and laughed so hard that they thought they would wake everyone in the mansion up.

"Nice one Falco!" Sonic announced as he gave the ace pilot a high five.

Falco grinned. "It was a piece of cake."

Ash was still laughing the hardest. He might lose his voice if this kept up though.

"As those people online say…THAT'S CALLED IKE TIPPING!"

The trio continued to laugh even when they parted ways. At this point, Snake came out of his room and ordered Falco and Ash to shut the fuck up as he stormed back to his room. Sonic was smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1840 words!**

**Li: I feel sorry for that human. I wouldn't want to be the one rudely awakened.**

**Me: LOL, you would do this to Isaak. But, I need to list what I edited. **

_**Edit: The Ike tipping still stays but I added more dialogue that is a reference to future games like Sonic Colors and Uprising. **_


	4. Mr Resetti's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Sega Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo (SSBB) and SEGA (SSST).**

**Summary: After Ike humiliates Sonic in front of Fox, Falco tells them of something that will annoy Ike to no end and a certain assist trophy can help them.**

Chapter 4: Mr. Resetti's Prank

* * *

Everyone avoided Ike for the majority of the day. There was a good reason too. He was pissed off for not getting enough sleep. Add that this was the third time someone pranked him, it made his blood boil. And then there was the fact that Pit witnessed this twice. One more and he didn't know what he would do.

Pit was the only one unaffected by the glares that Ike was giving everyone. He just told the mercenary to lose the scorn and to get his hands off of Rangell because it looked like he was going to use it on the next person he encountered.

Sonic, Ash and Falco were laughing when Ike arrived in the dining room. While others turned away from the bluenette, Sonic attempted to use the video camera and record the conversation Ike and Pit were having. Of course, the video camera wasn't on but when Ike saw the blue hedgehog pointing it at him, anger arose inside. The angel couldn't stop him from stomping over at the table, taking his huge sword out and aiming it at the camera ready to brake it. The trio stopped laughing then, but Ash was still smiling though. Falco looked rather worried while Sonic was trembling. His eyes were glued to the lens of the camera as he was afraid to look up. If he did, his friends might see his head on the table.

"Turn off the camera now!" Ike ordered.

Sonic sweat dropped, "The camera isn't on though. And who said I was pointing it at you."

Ash snickered. Out of all the excuses Sonic could come up with, it just had to be one that revolved around Pit.

Of course, that reply made Ike more furious. He was about to cut the camera in half when Sonic quickly tossed it to Falco that almost dropped it. When Ike swung his sword though, Sonic lost his balance and fell off the chair. The mercenary proceeded to swing at the blue hedgehog...only for Ash to be evil and trip Ike by moving his foot in front of his legs that were under the table. Ike proceeded to stop himself from falling flat on his face. When he did though...he was in an awkward position with the blue hedgehog. The dining room got quiet as everyone stared at the mercenary.

_Shit...not good..._

_OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE GET HIM OFF OF ME!_

The two didn't realize that their cheeks were lighting up bright pink. You could hear Ash pestering Falco to turn on the video camera. The blue falcon would have if he didn't feel the flames coming out the backs of a certain fox and angel.

"Get. Off. Of. Him." Fox said in a threatening voice.

Pit couldn't keep his innocent demeanor any longer. He looked ready to rip Ike's head off. Ike didn't even get a chance to get off of Sonic because Fox already kicked him in the face. A small Brawl match happened right there and Pit was being the referee. Falco sighed as he handed the video camera to Satoshi and went over to give Sonic a helping hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think..."

"That was unexpected."

"...Let s get out of here."

"But I want to see the outcome of this match!" Ash whined.

"Pit will tell you. He'll tell everyone. Now can we go?"

Ash noticed the anger in Sonic's voice. He sighed in defeat as he followed the two blue animals out of the dining room turning back one last time to see Fox kick Ike in the family jewels. He took the video camera and captured the scene.

* * *

"Hey Sonic, care to explain why you're so upset?" Ash asked with a laugh. He hadn't seen Sonic this mad at Ike before. Well...there was a time and that was because on the WarioWare stage, it told everyone not to move, and Ike moved anyway to KO Sonic. That was a priceless match either way.

"That jerk! He did that on purpose! And in front of Fox too!"

"Oh...Fox was jealous of him, don't worry." Falco said in brooding tone. Sonic wasn't the only one pissed at the bluenette.

"But even Pit's mad!" Ash sighed, "We got to come up with something good if we want to get him back."

"True...but..."

"Hey, isn't Avatar on today?" Falco asked completely changing the subject.

"I think it is," Ash replied, "The last episode."

Falco grinned. "Then that's how we'll piss him off."

Sonic was confused. He didn't watch Avatar. No, he was more interested in Prince of Tennis which ended sadly, but that didn't stop him from reading fanfiction.

"Almost everyone here watches Avatar," Falco explained, "If we get someone who doesn't give a crap about the show and distract Ike until the episode ends, that will be our prank."

"I'm in." Ash said instantly.

"That's a pretty good idea, but who will would doesn't like the show?" Sonic asked, "And before you say anything, it's not me whose going to distract him and get in that awkward position again."

"It seems like we re going to have to ask that assist trophy."

* * *

And that is what they did. The only assist trophy that could ramble for hours without stopping was none other than Mr. Resetti. He was never interested in TV shows because whenever he sat down and tried to watch something, someone would reset their game and he would have to go over there to scold them. Only that one time where his brother talks to them instead of him will he be able to be at peace.

Getting Mr. Resetti to join on this operation temporary wasn't that hard. All Ash had to tell him was that Ike needed a lesson in the path of romance and it worked.

Sonic got his video camera out waiting for Mr. Resetti to appear and stop Ike when the mercenary proceeded to enter the living room where most of the Smashers were at the moment. Ash and Falco decided that they too would watch the Avatar finale because they weren't going to wait for two hours for it to load on Youtube.

When it came time for the show to come on, Ike and Pit are seen dashing toward the living room. Pit decided to fly there getting ahead of the bluenette. He got into the room and closed the door behind him. When Ike was about to open the door...

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!"

Ike froze. He frowned when Mr. Resetti appeared in front of the door.

"Uh...are you going to move? There's something really important in there that I must do. "

"Hell no! A friend of yours said that you're having problems with your love life recently."

Ike was speechless. He had been having problems trying to actually ask Pit out but that was only because when they were together, he would be upset about all the misfortunes that happened recently and would forget about the angel entirely.

"That's true...but-"

"No buts! We are going to have a chitchat right here and now. If you have something to say to this, then prepared to be beaten up by the Super Mole!"

"I got no time for this!"

"Silence, or do you want to be writing an apology note for three months straight?"

"..."

"Now where was I? Aw yes! I remember when I was your age..."

Sonic started to giggle. The mole was starting to sound like an old man and Ike wouldn't be able to watch Avatar. It sucks to be him.

_**Two hours later...**_

Sonic yawned. He was recording the whole conversation for two hours. He was about to put the camera down when Mr. Resetti said, "That's the end of the conversation. Dismissed!"

Mr. Resetti disappeared in a hole he dug. Ike was so stunned. He snapped out of it and rushed into the living room only to see some of the Smashers crying and showing the ending credits.

"No..." Ike mumbled.

Pit looked at him and frowned. Ash and Falco was smirking evilly. Zelda just sighed.

"Where were you Ike?" Pit questioned, "You just missed the final scene."

"Did anyone record it?" Ike asked. He wanted a positive answer.

"No, we watched it on the TV," Zelda answered, "And I heard it was going to be taken off of all websites because they were going to put it on DVD. Why?"

Ike fell to his knees. All life seemed drained out of him.

"Ike?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Sonic got the whole scream on the video camera. Day four completed.

* * *

**Me: TBC done with 1800 words. **

**_Edit: Still keeping it at Avatar the Last Airbender because the time I wrote this story, it was the big thing. Don't watch the live action movie though because it sucked. And of course, Ike now would be able to watch the season finale...maybe on a later date the episode will be uploaded on Youtube as a throw the dog a bone moment. _**


	5. Wario's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Sega Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo (SSBB) and SEGA (SSST).**

**Summary: Sonic manages to bribe Wario into targeting Ike during the Brawl match but Ash and Falco make an interesting bet. If Ash could win the match with Ike, Wario and Lucas and win three team matches with the blue falcon, Ash would be able to do whatever he wanted with Falco. The question is, can he do it? Or will Ike's temper ruin Ash's chances at a chance to test out his new skills?**

Chapter 5: Wario's Prank

* * *

"Come on Wario. What will get you to attack Ike for the whole match?" Sonic asked the greedy Smasher.

For their next plan, they decided they would have Wario take the plunge and attack Ike during the whole match despite the mercenary being in a crappy mood. However, Wario wasn't swayed easily.

"Will you take the money I make?" Sonic questioned innocently. He made the second most cash out of everyone in the mansion with Link and Took Link being the first and Meta Knight being third, Pit fourth, Lucario fifth, Mario sixth and the list goes on from there.

"No way," Wario stated, "I already have plenty of it."

Ash gasped, "Wario turning down cold hard cash? That's a first."

"There must be a catch," Falco said.

The blue hedgehog tried to think what could possibly make Wario help them. If money didn't even persuade him then what will?

"Will you help us if we can you a date?" Ash asked.

Falco laughed, "Who could possibly date a fat guy like-"

He was cut off because Sonic blocked any noise from coming out by closing his beak.

"It depends," Wario answered.

"But who out there likes Wario?" Sonic asked as he let go of Falco's beak. It was the same thing the blue falcon was going to say, but it was somewhat nicer.

"That chick Mona that works at Mona Pizza," Ash declared, "She's the only one who has the hots for Wario."

Sonic's and Falco's eyes budged out. The Smasher's pizza girl was in love with someone as fat and greedy as Wario? How is that possible?

"Yeah. That's the girl," Wario stated with a smug look on his face, "I'll only help if you promise to hook me up with her."

"Done deal," Ash said with a grin, "It will be a synch."

Wario laughed out loud as he proceeded to head over to the arena to prepare for the upcoming free for all match. All he had to do was target Ike and fart on him and he would get a girlfriend. Things were finally looking up for him.

The two blue animals sweated at the idea though.

"Uh...how will that work?" Sonic asked.

"Simple. We call Mona Pizza like we usually do, order the pizza for everyone, and speak to Mona privately about Wario liking her and bam! There in that smelly room for hours!"

"I feel sorry for her..." Falco mumbled, "What could she possibly see in that guy?"

"That's a question we'd all be asking one another," Ash answered, "Like how could someone like Pit be in love with a psycho like Ike or how could Wolf be in love with a Pokémon like Lucario who could be male or female."

"He's a guy, you dumb fuck..." Sonic muttered.

"I know that, so shut up," Ash hissed, "Anyway, Smash Brothers Mansion is always the last delivery, so you can suspect a one-night stand."

"But she's so young...only in high school..." Falco stated, "It would be rape if they had a one-night stand."

Sonic glared at the blue falcon. He hated it when people complained about major age differences. The blue hedgehog's motto was that "If you love someone, then you love that person for a reason and nothing should get in the way of that."

"You don't mind me staying in a room with a twenty-eight year old fox," Sonic started in a low tone, "And if I remember correctly, you're staying with someone who is only fourteen."

Falco snarled at the blue wonder, "You don't see me making advances do you?"

"No, and Fox hasn't either. Beside, you like being dominated."

Falco's face became red from anger and embarrassment, "What did you say?"

Ash grinned. He liked where this was going, "Hey! I got an idea Falcy~"

Sonic stared at Ash wide-eyed. Falco's eyebrow twitched. How dare he shorten his name to something that sounded like a small pet! He was no pet whatsoever.

"What the hell?"

"If I win this match, can I do whatever I want with you?" Ash asked bluntly.

Sonic fell over anime style. The bottom of Falco's beak dropped to the floor.

"Hell no!" came Falco's answer.

"Aww, come on!"

Sonic recovered from the fall only to hear the ace pilot say...

"How about this. If you win that single match and three teams matches with me on your team and getting a higher score than me on the third match, then you can do whatever you want. If we lose any of the matches or you don't get a higher score than me, then you won't have your sick ways tonight or ever again."

Ash liked the challenge, "Deal. Expect me to win. Don't forget our promise Tweetie bird."

That was worse than the Falcy. Ash skipped off to the arena completely prepared to win it all.

"He won't win this bet," Falco stated, "Everything is against him."

"How so?"

"With Ike being angry in the first match and having to fight the girls in the third team match, the odds of him winning is as close as five percent unless he abuses his Pokemon of course."

"You're so cruel."

"He'll be the cruel one if he wins though..."

Sonic sighed. Falco had such a big ego, but something told him that the Pokémon Trainer was going to win this bet.

"I'll go get the video camera now..."

Sonic zoomed off to his room leaving Falco to ponder what he just did. What have he gotten himself into?

* * *

And so everyone in the living room again and waiting for the match to start. Sonic noted that Pit and Fox were sitting next to each and decided to sit in between them with the video camera. Falco sat behind the blue hedgehog. Pit didn't mind one bit. As for Fox, he was tensing up when Sonic's skin came in contact with his.

"You know the footage will suck if you record it from the TV," Falco stated, "It's best to use an SD card."

"Do you see a Wii plugged in here?" Sonic asked.

There was no response to that statement.

"Thought so."

Attention turned to the screen. The match would be a time match for five minutes on the Skyworld stage. Ike appeared in that light on the top platform with his yellow outfit. Wario rode on the stage with his bike and wore his Mario Party outfit on the left side of the screen. Lucas appeared on that skateboard or whatever it was on the bottom of the platform wearing a blue outfit. Ash was already there and called out Squirtle out of his Pokéball on the right platform. He kept his original outfit.

"3...2...1...GO!"

And the fight was (is) on as Pit would say it.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sonic questioned as he started recording the match in bad quality.

"Lucas." Fox said.

"I'm with Fox." Pit added.

Sonic was confused, "Why?"

The answer was obvious. Pit was still mad at the mercenary somewhat and decided to stick with the highest rate of winning. The angel would have cheered for Ash, but the raven haired teen pissed him off just looking at his smug look.

"Wario..." Falco mumbled.

The trio turned to the blue falcon. Sonic didn't really, he just eyed him at the corner of his eye and keeping the camera in position.

"You're crazy..." The leader of Star Fox declared.

"It's better than Red winning," Falco told him.

Sonic grinned, "Come on, you know you want Ash to win."

"I don't."

"Suit yourself. You might lose your one-night stand tonight."

"W-What?"

Fox snickered as Pit did not understand what was going on. His attention went back to the match and so far, Wario was winning.

Wario kept going after Ike like instructed. The bluenette noticed this and decided to fight back. Lucas was too busy getting overpowered by the tiny turtle. It wasn't long before Squirtle got Lucas to 150 percent and threw him backwards. Lucas tried to recover with PK Thunder but Squirtle used his water gun to push Lucas back so he couldn't grab the edge. That knocked him out and scored Ash a point.

"Ash is being smart today," Pit stated.

"You would for a one-night stand!" Fox said with a laugh.

"You guys shut up!"

"What happened to Ash's night stand?" Pit asked clearly oblivious to what they talking about.

Sonic laughed even harder as he recorded the match. The members of Star Fox were shocked. Fox would have explained it if Falco didn't strangle him.

"You'll find out when you're older." Falco said harshly.

The angel was insulted by that comment shouting that he was way older than everyone in the room. He was persistent for an answer and continued asking what the word meant to Sonic and the blue hedgehog told him, "Ask Ike. He wants it."

When Sonic said that though he felt his insides hurt him. Why did it hurt stating the obvious?

"POYO!" Kirby declared.

Of course their were other Smashers in the room, but Kirby decided to make himself known and point at the TV.

In the match, Ike was trying to get off the stage and Wario threw his bike off the stage and Ike kept getting hit by it resulting in him not being able to get up thus knocking him out. Wario taunted by shaking his ass at the screen but when he did, Squirtle came out of nowhere and did a full body tackle with his shell knocking Wario off as he was at 168 percent from fighting Ike.

Squirtle wasn't free yet though because Ike came back and tried to murder the turtle. Dodging his sword was easy when he was mad, but Squirtle was at 102 percent. Squirtle got hit by Luca's PK Freeze. It sent him flying. The ice crashed into the screen.

There was only three minutes left now and Ash was winning. He called out Ivysaur to do more damage to Lucas as Ike went back for Wario. Wario had a fully charged fart waiting for him and that is what he did when both Lucas and Ike were close. He let it all out and sent them flying in opposites side of the screen with no chance to recover. Ash kneeled down coughing like the gas was toxic.

"D-Damn you Wario...what did you eat?" Ash HAD to ask.

Wario looked at the Pokemon Trainer who was switching out Ivysaur for Charizard.

"Mona's Pizza," he replied.

"Fuck...your girlfriend better get use to this smell...and she needs to stop putting garlic on the damn pizza!"

Ike and Lucas didn't come back down from that transporter for a while because they could still smell it.

Pit looked like he was ready to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Palutena won't be happy with that smell. She'll come out any minute."

"No...I think one of your subordinates will do that."

"...Pepper...don't come out of that door. PLEASE!"

She never did to his relief.

Ike and Lucas were forced off the platform but thankfully, Skyworld was one of those stages that wouldn't tolerate smells like that. It was gone instantly and Ike headed toward Wario in rage. That fat bastard wasn't going to make a fool of him especially in front of Pit.

And the match went on. Ike continued to attack anyone in his way but Lucas usually got the Smash Ball to do PK Statstorm and kill everyone but the Pokemon who were able to dodge it with ease and instantly knock out Lucas afterward.

"5...4...3...2...1...TIME!"

The screen went to the victory screen and showed the winner.

"The winner is Charizard!"

It showed Ash posing with his fire Pokemon. Everyone else was clapping and Wario was booing while clapping.

It showed that Ash was in first place with a score of 3 while Lucas had a score of 0 and was in second place. Wario was in third with -1 and Ike was in last with -2.

Sonic grinned. Ike losing would make the fangirls on Youtube cry.

Falco wasn't all that happy. Ash came in first for a change. He was usually in third because he had a tendency of using the wrong Pokémon at the wrong time.

But now it was time for him to go and start the team match with Ash. They were going to lose to the girls anyway.

Sonic turned off his video camera. He was going to post it on Youtube right now.

* * *

The hours past and after a while, Sonic managed to get the footage on Youtube. Sure enough people were complaining about the low quality and Ike losing but Sonic assured him that he would make it better quality later. Some people tried to ask him which Smasher he was but the blue hedgehog replied with, "One who loves to torture Ike."

Eventually, Ash came into the room all warn out but had the most evil look on his face. He looked like he was possessed by the Dark King.

"So...what happened? Did you lose?" Sonic asked without turning around.

"Of course not. We won _**ALL**_ the matches!"

Sonic was so surprised that he hit his head on the computer screen. That was unexpected, "You won?"

"I won the bet and now I can do whatever I want with Tweetie! Where is he?"

"He's not here."

"Bastard. He knew we were going to win against the girls so he got a lot of SDs. Ivysaur had to get all the KOs for me."

"Poké abuse."

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing. So are you going to get out of my room now?"

Ash glanced around the room one last time. He nodded his head and left. Sonic sighed in relief. Falco may not have been in his room but he wasn't going to be left alone for the rest of the night.

"Poor Falco..."

* * *

Falco was hiding from the raven haired teen, but he didn't show it. He just decided to act like nothing happened and he did that by going to Wolf's room. He and the leader of Star Fox did NOT get along well. Hell, if it weren't for Fox always breaking up their fights, then one of them would have been on the ground bleeding to death. Lucario took the place of Fox now since his captain was too busy hanging out with other Smashers or protecting Sonic from the clutches of Ike.

And so were the three Smashers there playing Star Trek Uno on the single glass table where it's height was closer to the floor. It was kind of funny that Wolf had something breakable in his room. Since Falco and Wolf were at each other's throats, it was easy for Lucario to win the game. He tried to warn them by saying "Uno" but no one was listening so he ended up winning.

"What, how did you win?" Wolf questioned.

Lucario shook his head in annoyance. "Weren't you listening to me at all. I called Uno."

"You must have been mumbling. That should be a penalty."

"Poor sport..."

Wolf snarled at the aura Pokemon, but Lucario ignored him.

"So Falco, why did you take the time to play Uno with us?"

Falco flinched the image of them winning all their matches came back to him. He was actually losing his cool.

"That's...uh..."

There was a knock at the door. Falco warned the aura Pokémon not to answer it. He never listened to any of the Star Fox characters, so when he got up and opened the door, Ash was on the other side.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for the bird. We made a deal and he's already breaking it." Ash said simply.

Wolf snickered upon seeing the scared look on Falco's face. He instantly got behind the ace pilot and pushed him toward the Pokémon Trainer.

"He's all yours."

"Traitor!"

"..."

Ash laughed hysterically as he instantly grabbed Falco by the tail and dragged him to their room. Lucario was worried for the blue falcon but couldn't do much. He turned back to the leader of Star Wolf and asked, "So, are you going to give me that chocolate bar now?"

Wolf sighed, "Do I have to go and get it now?"

"Yes."

Wolf snarled but stormed off. He didn't have a chocolate bar at his disposal so he had to go buy one at a nearby store in Tokyo if it was still open. Lucario would pester him all night if he didn't.

* * *

As Ash dragged Falco back to their room, Falco kept coming up with excuses for the Pokémon Trainer. The main one was if he kept his deal with Wario.

"I don't break promises Falcy~" Satoshi said with an evil smirk, "As soon as I was done with the match, I went to go get some items for our night. I then went over to Mona's Pizza directly and told Mona that Wario had feelings for her. She's already here pizzas and everything. I don't know what the two are doing but it definitely isn't a one night stand. Maybe it's better that way." The Pokémon Trainer eyed the blue falcon, "But you were trying to hide from me the whole time. Are you that scared of me that you would turn to Wolf?"

"How did you find me? Did Sonic tell you?"

"No. He was too busy with Youtube. Fox told me that he saw you go with Wolf and Lucario."

"That backstabbing bastard! I'm going to get him back one of these days!"

"It's better like this anyway."

Ash ended up locking the door once they made it to their room. He started to laugh hysterically as he had a whip in his hand.

"I always wanted to try this. Please cooperate with me like the rest of my Pokémon would Falcy~"

* * *

Sonic shivered when he thought he heard an evil laugh run through the entire mansion. He felt bad for Falco but a deal was a deal. Fox, who came back though was actually happy though for two reasons. One because Falco was apparently being dominated and two because he was having a nice view of Sonic's ass from where he was lying down. What could possibly go wrong tonight?

Number two went wrong when Sonic sat down on the chair.

_It was fun while it lasted._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3521 words.**

**Li: Poor Falco...**

**Isaak: Poor Ike! He's the one zat lost!**

**Me: Holy cow! You two are together without beating each other up. This is a miracle! Notes!**

**There was this one ****Pokémon**** episode where Ash was possessed by the dark king and became evil. He did everything that Ash wouldn't do to his Pokemon. **

**_Edit__: Since I have a problem with a human being paired up with a furry in a sexual manner (but a kiss on the cheek is fine), I needed to change the whole Ash/Falco thing. I thought I was being creative with the pairing, but I just disgusted myself and supported the Sonic/Elise BS, so I'm changing it to something more _**_**Pokémon related like abuse of an animal instead of rape because I just hurt Ash as a character in this story. So from here on out, the plot for them will change. **_


	6. ROB's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Sega Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo (SSBB) and SEGA (SSST).**

**Summary: There's more yaoi/yuri going around the mansion than expected. With two elevators in the mansion, something's bound to happen. While one may have hot yaoi/yuri, the other elevator will be destroyed because of...**

Chapter 6: R.O.B.'s Prank

* * *

Sonic didn't get that much sleep. He kept hearing the cries of help and the sound of a whip upstairs. Sometimes he wondered if Ash was secretly a sadist that enjoyed abusing animal like characters like Falco...

As the hedgehog yawned, he heard Fox shuffle in his bed. The hedgehog couldn't help but smile. Fox could sleep through anything. Even if the alien from Destroy All Humans came down to earth and started attacking people with its UFO, he would still being snoring.

The first thing that Sonic did though was turn on the computer and check if Ulala was online. She wasn't of course because she usually slept in late anyway, and it was 9:00 AM. She would be up around 1:00 PM. He checked to see if any of his other friends were on. Of course Ai-Ai or Amigo weren't going to be online. Heck, they cared more about bananas and dancing instead of checking up the latest news. Mee-Mee wasn't on either. He didn't feel like talking to Beat or Pudding. He didn't like those two as much. Pudding because she was the self proclaimed rival of Ulala and Beat...he just didn't like him. And then Gum wasn't online of course because she was probably causing trouble in Tokyo with writing graffiti. And then Gillius wouldn't know how to operate a computer since the world he came from was way back before humans got civilized.

Sonic gasped when he saw that NiGHTS and Reala were online. It was rare for both Nightmarens to be online because they were either protecting a person's dream or trying to destroy it.

_**BlueWonder01: Hey guys, what's up!**_

_**PurpleJester18: Sup Sonic?**_

_**RealaPWNS9000: LOL**_

_**BlueWonder01: What's so funny Reala?**_

_**RealaPWNS9000: You really are egotistical calling yourself the blue wonder. There is nothing wonderful about you.**_

_**BlueWonder01: HEY! Tell that to my fans and you'll be smacked upside the head so hard! -rage face- And what kind of name is RealaPWNS9000? Are you trying to be Goku or something because your power level ISN'T over 9000!**_

_**RealaPWNS9000: STFU you stupid hedgehog!**_

_**PurpleJester18: So what's up?**_

_**BlueWonder01: Did you see the videos on Youtube?**_

_**PurpleJester18: Yes, why?**_

_**BlueWonder01: Have any other suggestions for how to get back at Ike?**_

_**PurpleJester18: Actually I got plenty. How about you get that robot to stop the elevators from working and play some horrible elevator music music. I'm sure that will drive him crazy.**_

_**BlueWonder01: That's not a bad idea.**_

_**PurpleJester18: Hey, what can I say. It's fun to see people get stuck in elevators.**_

_**RealaPWNS9000: Sometimes I wonder if you're more of a sadist than me...**_

_**PurpleJester18: Well, I AM a Nightmaren.**_

_**BlueWonder01: -sweatdrop- I think I'll go try the idea out now. Thanks.**_

_**PurpleJester18: Hope you find a boyfriend the next time we talk! If you don't, I'll be your seme. -heart-**_

_**RealaPWNS9000: -red vein- HEY! You're my uke! You don't get to go lollygag with someone else! **_

_**BlueWonder01: -rolls eyes- Whatever! See ya!**_

Sonic signs off of MSN.

"NiGHTS, you are so crazy...of course I'm not going to have a boyfriend...or girlfriend by that matter..."

"What's this about a boyfriend?"

Sonic jumped. How long was Fox up?

"F-Fox..."

"You should have told me that you had someone you liked sooner."

"...If I did, you would have told everyone and beaten the crap out of him."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're overprotective_...of me..._"

It was true, Fox _**WAS**_ overprotective of Sonic. What he did to Ike two days ago proved it. But that wasn't the only time he lashed out at someone. Fox seem to always beat up Mario, Link, Snake and Wolf whenever they got close to the blue hedgehog. He assumed that it had to be a grudge but that was far from the case. These four Smasher tend to be paired up with the blue wonder on the internet and it drove Fox crazy. He didn't want any competition. The leader of Star Fox added Ike to the list of rivals. Pit was possibly the only one that wasn't going to be added as an enemy and Ash was too interested in sexually harassing Falco and other Pokémon

to pay attention to Sonic. It was pissing him off greatly because at this rate, all of his potential suitors would be gone and he would be forever alone.

"What can I say? Can't have Snake or Wolf hurting you now can I?"

He only said Snake and Wolf because they were unpredictable.

"But we both know that Snake and Link are going out and Wolf is interested in Lucario."

Fox said nothing because Sonic was right.

"Wake me up when something good happens."

With that, he threw the blanket cover over his head and tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. Sonic sighed. He might as well go and reprogram the robot unless the robot planned on shutting down the elevators.

* * *

Sonic didn't go to R.O.B. directly. Instead, he went to the cafeteria to eat. That was where he saw a bruised Falco with his head on the table all warn out. Ash looked contempt.

"So...how did it go for you guys?" Sonic asked boldly waiting for a punch in the face from Falco.

"He kept me up all night!" Ash declared with a grin not caring what the others around him thought.

"It was hell..." Falco murmured, "My ass hurts...and I lost a lot of feathers."

"They're grow back like Pit's feathers do." Ash said with a grin.

"Evil..."

Sonic still couldn't understand why Falco seemed really upset. I mean, he would understand that he was mad at losing the bet and having to play the abused Pokémon trope but it seemed to run deeper than that. He couldn't question it though because then he would be butting into their business and he didn't have proof.

"Have you guys seen R.O.B.?" he asked changing the subject.

"He should be in the intercom room," Ash stated with a grin, "Probably watching all of us every single move."

Sonic didn't like the idea of the robot seeing everything they were doing.

"Uh...okay...good luck then...?"

Sonic zoomed off just when Falco reached out for him. Ash just laughed evilly.

"What should we do Chick?"

Falco glared at the Pokémon Trainer. Ash had a list of nicknames for him and he wasn't happy with that one. It made it seem like Ash questioned his gender.

"How about you SD yourself thirty times on Norfair and burn in hell and I'll be happy."

"You're so mean Cock-a-Doodle-Doo..."

Falco did a face palm. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Sonic made it to the intercom room in two minutes. There R.O.B. was already planning on messing up the elevator. Sonic didn't even need to ask. He did ask if he could plug his video camera into the computer though so he can record whatever happened in the two elevators. The robot allowed this as the blue hedgehog wouldn't tell about his rebellion for one day.

Two Smashers went in one elevator...and Ike just happened to into the other one. The two Smashers Samus (without her power suit) and Zelda were heading to the floor where they would have their match. Ike seemed to be heading back to his room. When both elevators were close to their destination...

"BEEP!"

The elevator stopped and the lights turned off.

"We are sorry for the connivance but the elevator is now out of order!" said the male voice on the intercom.

Samus kicked the elevator door. She didn't want to be late for her match. Zelda just sighed saying "How convenient" among those lines. Ike on the other hand tried to remain calm. It was going to fail when Sonic decided to play two songs that were different. For the girls, he turned on I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry that he found on a sharing website. For Ike...the song was If You Were Gay by Avenue Q.

Sonic was amused at the choice of songs. He regretted choosing that song for the girls though. He watched as Samus stopped kicking the elevator door. She turned to Zelda who was looking back at her. He was shocked when the bounty hunter pinned the Queen of Hyrule and kiss her on the lips. Surprisingly, she kissed back and the two fell on the floor to start the big make out session.

R.O.B. did _**THAT**_ whistle which was very robotic. Sonic couldn't help but blush. He knew that Samus swung both ways because of the way she flirted with everyone, but to think that she liked Zelda and Zelda who was a lesbian return the feelings...

"Yuri detected!" The robot exclaimed.

Who knew that R.O.B. knew what yuri meant. Sonic ignored that the statement and turned to Ike who was on the verge of insanity. This song was Ike's weakness. He hated that song with a passion and to play it over and over again...would make him snap eventually.

It didn't take long before Ike pulled Rangell out and started slicing at the elevator but no effect. When that didn't work, he started being created with his attack and used Eruption. No matter how many times he hit the elevator door though, the more irritated he got. Eventually the voice told him to stay far away from the door. Ike couldn't take it anymore. He got out a Smash Ball, which he shouldn't have in his possession because in the hands of a psycho, he could cause a ridiculous amount of damage. He broke it and did his Final Smash on the elevator. Sonic couldn't help but laugh but R.O.B. seemed to malfunction.

The robot's head was spinning, "OUT OF CONTROL!"

Sonic panicked, "R.O.B., calm down!"

The robot wasn't listening and punched Sonic with his arms which were also spinning causing Sonic to crash into the door. What the robot did next would make Ike have scars. He turned on the defense system which made taser guns come out of the ceiling and taser Ike who finished his Final Smash. He fainted from six dozes of the taser gun.

"You are to remain silent until the system repairs itself!" The male voice said.

Ike just groaned in pain as a response.

"Just stop the music..."

The music didn't stop. Sonic decided that was enough for today. He actually felt sorry for Ike at this point. He unplugged the video camera that was recording both disturbing scenes and left the robot alone to do the Domo Arigoto Mr. Roboto dance.

* * *

Later on that day, Sonic returned to his room. As soon as Sonic got back to his room though, Fox was glaring at him. It sent shivers down the hedgehog's spine.

"Where were you?" Fox questioned.

"Huh?"

"We had a match against Zelda and Samus today! And none of you showed up! Where were you?"

The scene of Samus and Zelda making out and possibly going farther made Sonic's cheeks light up.

"I was...uh..watching Onegai Sensei with Snake!" He lied. He couldn't say anything about the prank. Fox didn't take pranks as well as Falco did.

Fox's eyes narrowed, "Oh really. How graphic was the anime?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Before he knew what happened, Sonic found himself pinned against the door. Fox was looking down at him. Sonic felt himself squirm. He held the video camera close.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Really, because if I find out that you did more than just watch videos with Snake, both of you are going to regret it."

Sonic could see Fox leaning in closer to him. Why did the door had to be locked at a time like this?

Fox's lips were this close to meeting with Sonic's. Sonic couldn't help but feel his face turn pink when he felt Fox place his finger on the blue hedgehog's lips. Fox then shot his head back and grinned.

"Hope you learned your lesson in not lying to me."

Sonic pressed his finger tips toward his lips and turned away embarrassed.

Fox continued to grin as he decided he needed to use the restroom. He shoved Sonic out of the way in order to get to the door in order to unlock it and leave.

Sonic felt his heart beat like crazy. _I can't believe Fox did that! That jerk! _

* * *

About the elevator incident. Master Hand fixed the problem. Samus and Zelda didn't get caught doing naughty things to each other but Ike was not allowed to use the Smash Ball for one week. Dr. Mario treated his wounds though and only Pit and Lyn came to see him.

And Master Hand never found out that this was all because of R.O.B. rebelling against the Smashers. The robot would never do that again because he got to taser the one that did the most damage to him in battle (Ike).

And the If You Were Gay song still rang in his head.

* * *

As for Falco...he was just having a horrible day as Ike in which the Pokémon Trainer changed the bet and there was no way out of it. All he could do was curse at the angels in Heaven for torturing him as Ash got the next thing that will torture the ace pilot.

In Heaven, the red angel could hear Falco's curses but she didn't care. She just wanted that yaoi and she was going to get it soon...

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2580 words.**

**Li: Now that's just plain evil.**

**Me: Hey! I know you liked the yuri!**

**Li: Aqua liked the yuri and the song.**

**Me: She ain't no pervert though. Notes!**

**Onegai Sensei is translated to Please Teacher. It's a hentai but it's not in the 18+ category but still perverted which is a reason for Fox to be upset.**

_**Edit: Had to change the argument with Sonic and Reala because of the switched user name, I don't have Sonic falling for Fox because that's too early and it's supposed to be full of plot twists and Ash didn't have his way with Falco in that sense. With all the animal abuse jokes, Ash is just taking it to the extreme...**_


	7. Marth's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Sega Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo (SSBB) and SEGA (SSST).**

**Summary: Marth eventually learns about Sonic and crew pranking Ike so he decides to join in and make Ike's life more miserable...by getting more people to hate him.**

Chapter 7: Marth's Prank

* * *

Sonic didn't get up right away. He was still flustered at Fox's advancements yesterday. He was afraid that if he moved from his spot, then Fox would pounce on him like he was prey. It was natural though. Fox's in reality did eat hedgehogs. He was surprised that neither his best friend Tails or Fox have eaten him yet. He must have lucked out.

Eventually he would have to get up, check his e-mail and see if anyone was on, use the bathroom, eat, make up for the Brawl match somehow and then start the prank. But...if he just called in sick, he could skip the match only to get double the day afterwards. It was a tough decision.

Sonic sat up from his bed and glanced at Fox who was still snoozing. His cheeks lit up bright pink just glancing at the leader of Star Fox's mouth. He couldn't look away.

_Why am I acting like this?_ Sonic asked himself as he mustered the courage to get out of bed. He would check his e-mail later. He wanted to see what Ash was doing, so he took his video camera and began to walk out the door, when Fox grabbed one of his spines. He jerked his head to see that Fox was still asleep.

"Don't leave me..." He heard Fox mumbled. Sonic wondered what Fox was dreaming about.

_Probably that girl Krystal._ Sonic thought bitterly to himself. Everyone knew that she was the eye candy of Fox's eye ever since he saved her on that Dinosaur Planet, yet, Sonic couldn't help but feel jealous.

What happened next surprised him. Fox pulled him in close and kissed him on the lips. So many emotions filled Sonic's head at the time. Joy, shock, confusion, and disgust. He couldn't return the kiss because it ended so quickly and Fox continued snoring. Sonic shook his head and sped out the door forgetting to close it.

_How embarrassing!_

* * *

Sonic wasn't the only one who was felt humiliated. Falco was humiliated too by Ash. He had ear plugs in his ears to drown out the Pokémon Trainer's voice. It was very aggravating. He wondered why he didn't take his blaster and shoot the Pokémon Trainer in the head to end it all.

When Sonic arrive at the table did Ash greet him.

"You seemed flushed this morning. What happened?" Ash asked as he ate his breakfast.

Sonic did not respond as a response. He was still shocked from the unexpected kiss to even say anything.

"Have a one night stand?" Ash guest.

"That would be you Red," said a voice.

The two Smashers (Falco was hiding his head in between his arms as he tried to get some sleep) turned around to see the Altean Prince Marth. He was smiling rather sinisterly at them.

"Yo!" Ash said with a grin.

Sonic just waved in a response trying his best to hide his video camera between his knees.

"What have you guys been up to lately?"

"Not much. Just laughing at all the crap that have been happening to Ike lately!" Ash exclaimed.

Marth smiled, "I know, it's funny how all these bad things have been happening to him recently. I wanted to know how you guys did it."

The trio was silent.

"What makes you think that we're the ones doing it?" Sonic asked nervously.

Marth pointed at the video camera, "You post the videos on Youtube. How am I not suppose to know?"

Sonic gulped. Were they busted this time?

What happened next was amusing. Marth got on his knees in front of the trio. Some of the Smashers that were in the cafeteria at the time thought this was rather amusing. It was a good thing Ike wasn't there though.

"Please let me your group!" Marth begged, "I won't tell anyone."

"What do you have against Ike?" Falco asked as he took out his ear plugs. There was no hope in him getting back to sleep.

"A lot of things, now please let me join."

Sonic could only grin. Marth was so eager to join that it was hard not to refuse his pleas.

"You're in."

Marth threw his arms up in the air like he was in the Olympics.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Ash asked getting straight to the point.

"Actually, if I do this prank, then two more people will join us," Marth said with an evil grin.

Sonic could only hope that these two people weren't Fox or Pit.

* * *

The blue hedgehog decided that it was best for him to not fight today and fight much longer without breaks tomorrow. He wanted to see what Marth was going to do.

Marth said that they had to wait a few hours at most before he went to visit Snake and came back not wearing his tiara.

"Wow...you look like a man without the tiara...somewhat..." Ash murmured only to get him jabbed in the side by Falco.

"Now Ike can't say no to my request," Marth said with an evil smile.

Sonic didn't like where this was going but he got his video camera ready as the four of them walked to the infirmary. Ike was probably already healed because Pit, no matter how you look at it, had healing powers to heal the wounded. Pit just wasn't good at it like his subordinates were.

So there Ike was sitting up in the bed with Pit by his side. Once the mercenary saw Sonic though, he instantly glared at him. It puzzled the blue hedgehog. Why was he just glaring at him? Did he know about Sonic being the ringleader or something?

"So you finally come..." Ike muttered.

"I was busy," Marth said with a sigh.

"I was looking up porn," Ash bragged.

"No one cares what you do!" Falco told him harshly.

"..."

Sonic hid the camera behind his back. He did not want Ike to see it.

"What do you want?" Ike questioned.

"Someone's grouchy..." Marth mumbled.

"Don't be rude Ike," Pit told him.

Ike grunted but chose to listen to Marth. Marth gave the most uke face he could muster and asked in a rather feminine tone, "Can you go see Snake and get my tiara back?"

The mercenary groaned, "Why don't you get it yourself? It belongs to you."

Marth looked like he was ready to unleash a stream of (fake) tears, "But...Snake is scary! He won't let me in the room around a certain time because he's too busy looking at porn!"

"That's awesome!" Ash declared.

"No...it's not..." Falco whispered. He was on the verge of taking his blaster and shooting Satoshi right where it hurts.

"Then get it tomorrow!"

"I have a match really late at night with Ganondorf! I need my tiara or I won't fight my hardest!"

It was true that without Marth's tiara, he wouldn't fight his hardest. When Yoshi accidentally swallowed it, Marth was forced to fight in a match, but it was like he as on the lowest level of the computer. His opponent won easily.

"...Fine...I'll get it later..."

Marth shook his head, "NO! I want it now!"

The Smashers took a step back. Marth may have been acting, but he looked like he was going to kill himself or rather himself if he didn't get back his precious tiara from Snake.

Ike sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll go now. But if I don't come back, you'll know why..."

Ike got up from the bed groaning in pain. Pit volunteered to go with him. Marth insisted that he stayed here though. Satoshi added that he might commit suicide if the angel didn't watch him.

Sonic excused himself from the group with the excuse that he had to annoy Shadow today. He took his camera and followed Ike making sure that the mercenary didn't notice his presence.

* * *

Ike slowly proceeded to Snake's room cursing as he got closer to the door. Why couldn't Marth get his tiara himself? He loved that thing like Ike his sword Rangell. He should have been able to get it himself.

Once Ike got to Snake's room. He stopped. He had a bad feeling about this. The mercenary glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. He didn't see anyone.

Sonic was this close to getting caught. He had to hide in the fork in the road of the hallway to not get detected.

When Ike was certain no one was looking, he took a deep breathe before touching the knob on the door and turning it. He slowly opened the door. At that minute, he wanted to run away to the nearest bathroom and hurl because the sight he saw before him wasn't pretty...or maybe it was to yaoi fangirls such as those who are reading this.

There on Snake's bed laid Snake and Link. Naked and making love. Snake's body was on top of Link's and he was entering the Hero of Time at such a speed that Link's moaning was quite loud.

The more Ike watched, the more he was getting turned on instead of running to the nearest bathroom and hurling in the toilet. He imagined that Snake was him and Link was Pit. Oh would it be nice to hear the cries of his angel.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Ike snapped back to reality when he realized that the door was opened the whole way. The two lovers were glaring at him now for disturbing their love session.

"Oops..." Ike mumbled.

Snake had a grenade launcher right next to the bed in case of situations like this. He pointed at Ike and immediately began shooting at him. Ike was dodging him with what little strength he had left. He saw Marth's tiara on the floor close to Snake's dresser full of military weapons. He dove for the tiara and then booked the room. He got shot in the ass though and he was bleeding from the room to the infirmary. Sonic stayed behind just to hear the whole conversation between Snake and Link.

"You didn't have to go that far Snake..." he heard Link whisper to Snake.

"That will teach him to never come by this area again!" Snake shouted ignoring the Hero of Time. He was walking to the door and closing it. He looked at Sonic who was just staring at the blood. Sonic saw him and turned the video camera his direction. He shrieked when he got Snake's naked figure on the camera. Snake pointed the grenade launcher at him, "Do you want to die hedgehog?"

Sonic shook his head quickly and zoomed off at Sonic speed before Snake decided to kill him. He was scarred for life. He wasn't ready to see Snake's dick yet.

Not caring at the blood on the floor, he slammed the door behind him. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he turned to Link who covered himself with the blanket, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Ike made it back to the infirmary and threw the tiara at Marth who caught it.

"I am never taking on **YOUR** missions **EVER** again!" Ike announced as he collapsed to the floor due to blood loss.

Pit ran over to him asking if he's okay and requesting assistance. Falco was probably the generous one as he helped the angel out with the mercenary. Ash was too busy laughing and Marth was putting his tiara back on and posing. The prince have accomplished pissing off Ike today. With his prank, this makes it a full week of being unlucky for Ike.

* * *

And Sonic did see Shadow like he said he would only this time, he wasn't there to annoy him. He was there to seek comfort from the black hedgehog which he probably wouldn't get.

"It was horrible..." Sonic muttered, "It was so huge!"

Shadow did feel sorry for the blue hedgehog. Sure Sonic was irritating to no end, but he just wasn't ready to see a man's family jewels yet.

"You're get over it," Shadow told him simply.

It was a good thing that the camera was turned off though because this would have increased the Shadow/Sonic fandom.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2222 words.**

_**Edit: Nothing much to change really being a short chapter and all.**_


	8. Snake's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Sega Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo (SSBB) and SEGA (SSST).**

**Summary: Snake, still upset with Ike barging in on him and Link when they were making love, he joins Sonic and the group to make Ike's life more miserable. It's going to get very explosive tonight...**

Chapter 8: Snake's Prank

* * *

There was a loud bang on Sonic's door the next morning. Now Sonic was already awake speaking to his friends on MSN. It was Fox who wasn't happy with the rude awakening. He grabbed his blaster and was ready to shoot the door down. Sonic sighed as he opened the door to see who was this respectful to doors.

"What do you want?"

The Smasher already had a grenade launcher pointed at Sonic's nose. The blue hedgehog sweatdropped as he backed up accidentally letting the person in. He was scarier than Erazor Djinn but that didn't stop Fox from pointing the blaster at the Smasher.

"Get out of our room Snake! I am _**NOT**_ in the mood!" Fox warned him.

Snake looked at Sonic and then at Fox. He then pointed the grenade launcher at Fox.

"I'm only here for the blue hedgehog here. I will leave and not come back if I can have a little chitchat with him."

Chitchat meant trouble in Sonic's book. He looked at Fox who agreed. Terrified, he ran behind the leader of Star Fox and begged him not to have Snake 'kidnap' him.

"I'll be good! Just don't let me go with that guy!" Sonic cried.

Snake and Sonic were never on good terms. Sonic couldn't figure out why. He treated Snake like he did almost everybody...and that somehow made them enemies. If this was what it was about and the fact that Sonic saw Snake's cock yesterday which wasn't a pretty sight...he was screwed.

"I want this guy to leave so off you go," Fox said in an uncaring voice as he grabbed the hedgehog's wrist and threw him at Snake. Snake then picked Sonic' body up and carried him like he was a huge piece of wood.

"I owe you one." Snake said as he proceeded to leave.

"YOU TRAITOR!" You could hear Sonic screaming.

Fox ignored the blue hedgehog and closed the door behind him. He yawned as he went to sleep. When he did...Sonic got new mail.

* * *

Snake had an evil look on his face. He was either a.) plotting to kill Sonic b.) plotting to rape Sonic which would get him killed by Fox if he found out c.) Something else all together. It still didn't stop Sonic from having a horrified expression on his face.

Snake dragged him to his and Link's room. The Hero of Time wasn't there at the moment. He was probably visiting Queen Zelda in her room. There, he threw Sonic on the bed and had a look so scary that Sonic was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

"Please don't hurt me! I bruise easily!" Sonic shouted trying to think of a way out of this.

"That's not enough hedgehog. You're going to have to think of something better."

"Uh...Fox will be mad if you rape and then kill me?"

"I don't care."

"_-sweatdrop- _Uh...I didn't see your prize possession! I swear!"

That got Snake fired up. He had the grenade launcher aimed at him, "Any last words?"

Sonic mumbled something that the mercenary couldn't quite make out.

"Before you die, I have to ask you one question?"

Sonic looked at Snake sadly, "What is it?"

"What does it take to join your team?"

Sonic looked at him dumbfounded. What the fuck was he talking about?

"W-What?"

Snake looked at him with a determined look, "I want to know how to get into your little group. I have to get back at that mercenary bastard for interrupting my fun time with Link. He was so embarrassed that he wouldn't continue with me. I have to get my revenge."

_So...he's not after me._ Sonic thought to himself, "Okay. Just promise me that you won't kill me."

"I won't. What grudge do I have against you?"

When Snake said that, Sonic looked away toward the readers murmuring to them, "Too many to count."

"When can I start the torture?"

Sonic stopped breaking the fourth wall and told the mercenary. "Anytime as long as Pit doesn't get hurt in the process."

Snake grinned evilly, "That will be easy. I already have everything planned. Want to know the plan?"

"No."

* * *

Luckily for Pit, he left his room to visit Ash and Falco. He was completely unaware of what was going on between the two. While it was obvious that Falco was suffering, he didn't show it in front of the angel. Ash acted like he always did.

"So, what brings you here today Pit?" Ash questioned.

"It's about the upcoming match tomorrow..." Pit mumbled, "Master Hand said that I could choose anyone as a partner for tomorrow. I was wondering if you could be my partner..."

"Why him?" Falco asked quite irritated, "There are plenty of Smashers who will be your partner beside this unreliable twit!"

Ash gave him a perverse glare that silenced Falco immediately. This puzzled the angel but didn't ask about it since it was something between the two of them but Falco would have benefited greatly if the angel asked though because he might have been able to stop Ash from torturing him .

"I'll be happy to be your partner! Just tell me who the opponents are."

"The Mario brothers."

Ash frowned, "Oh...I see..."

"It's okay if you're not my partner. I'll just ask Sonic to-"

Ash knew that Sonic had other things to do beside be in a match so he interrupted the angel, "Hey! It's okay! I can take on both brothers with my hands tied behind my back."

"That's because you don't even fight!" Falco just had to shout.

Ash gave the bird an evil look. It was going to be quadruple the pain tonight.

Pit nodded his head, "I'm sure you could Ash."

Ash blushed like an idiot as he patted the angel's back, "It will be okay. You can count on me!"

Pit smiled, "I know I can. Thanks."

Ash grinned as the next thing he did was kick the angel out saying that he would prepare for the match tomorrow. The angel believe him and left. When no one was in sight though, the Pokémon Trainer locked the door and glared at Falco.

"What was that about Falco?" he asked losing his temper, "Why did you have to make me look unreliable in front of Pit?"

"Because you'll only let him down," Falco said adamantly, "You know that you wouldn't stand a chance against the Mario brothers!"

Ash frowned. He didn't want to admit it but it was true. His Ivysaur was weak against fire so the fireball and Mario's Final Smash did a number of the poor bulb Pokémon. Charizard wasn't really affected against them either because the dragon Pokémon was too slow to attack either. Mario also had F.L.U.D.D. which was what Charizard was weak against. His poor Pokémon always did its best to avoid him. Finally there was Squirtle. While Squirtle would fair well against Mario, it was the opposite with Luigi. Luigi usually dealt with the turtle Pokémon. One Negative Zone followed by a Super Jump Punch finished the Pokémon off quickly.

"I feel sorry for that angel. His rank will probably go down because of you," Falco continued to rant.

Ash didn't want to admit that the ace pilot was right.

"You seriously need to shut up," Ash murmured in a dangerous tone.

"You know I'm not afraid of your threats," Falco stated, "It's not like you were a good trainer anyway because you're just like those villainous groups who need to abuse and overwork your Pokémon to make you feel good!"

_So this is what it was about!_ Ash thought to himself angrily as he walked toward the blue bird, "Are you that upset about this whole master and pet game we're playing?"

Falco said nothing. His silence was the obvious answer though. Ash walked over to Falco and pushed him back forcing him on the bed. This caught him off guard as he tried to sit back up but the Pokémon Trainer wouldn't let him as his arms were on both sides of his head.

"With that attitude, you won't be able to resolve your issue with Fox. Instead of taking it out on me, you should work with him, but no! You have to keep shooting me down and act like I'm the dick when you want this to happen to you!"

That was way too harsh for Ash but it was enough to get Falco glaring daggers at him honestly wanting to strangle him. He stopped his struggles causing the Pokémon Trainer to smirk in triumph.

"That's a good bird."

"You're a bastard, you know that?"

"Maybe, but you know you like being dominated. If I was Fox though, you woundn't be complaining a bit."

"..."

There was a sudden knock at the door. It was Lucas' asking the Pokémon Trainer if he could help him out in target practice.

"Coming Lucas!" Ash said in an innocent tone as he left Falco alone to go with the little psychic boy.

Falco could only sit back on top of the bed and place his head in his hands. How could the idiot trainer realize what the real issue was under all of his snark? It pissed him off that Ash was probably right and that he was just hitting his sore spots to make him act this way. It was going to get nasty at this rate if he didn't do something about it...but like Ash said, he would let someone else come along and handle it.

* * *

Snake already knew what he wanted to do to Ike. It was so well planned out like how an evil mastermind would plan on how to take over the world. It was...disturbing for Sonic. He watched as Snake set up all these bombs and traps in the hallway. Anyone who went near them would see death very soon. The traps included time bombs, grenades, knives coming out of the wall (which Sonic doesn't know how that's able to happen) and...pitfalls. It was perfect.

"He'll never escape my wrath..."

Sonic waved his hands in front of his face as he backed away to set up the camera.

The problem about setting traps in the main hallway is that someone was bound to take the same hallway as Ike. That being Ash who was stomping toward the traps. If it weren't for Sonic, he might have been dead.

"What the hell do you want?" Ash burst in a fit of anger.

"HEY! Chill out man! I was only trying to save you from getting knives in your brain!" Sonic told him.

Ash didn't seem to care about that though given he was as pissed as a bull that saw the color red.

"What's wrong?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

"Hey, I was just asking! I'm worried about you Ash. You've been really...moody ever since you won that bet."

"Oh look at little Ms. Hedgehog being all observant! Leave me alone!"

"I am not-"

"Must be having a trouble with life," Snake cut in. He had a cigarette in his mouth and started smoking.

"Hey Snake! Did you not know that this place is a NON-SMOKING area?" Sonic asked before turning away to cough. He hated the smell of cigarettes.

Ash was unaffected, "I am not having a problem with my life here! As for you, at least Ike doesn't interrupt me when I have my love sessions!"

That was wrong in two ways. One being that Ash revealed what he was doing to poor Falco. The other was to mention Ike and the love session he interrupted because of Marth. This resulted in Snake taking out his grenade launcher and pointed it at the Pokémon Trainer.

"Any last words?"

Ash shrugged it off and walked in the other direction which was the elevator. He needed to meet Lucas now.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you!" Snake yelled as he was about to fire when Sonic stopped him.

"Let him go. You shouldn't shoot him when there is a risk of the traps being set off." Sonic explained calmly.

Snake murmured something before getting into position. Sonic sighed. Was there something going on between Ash and Falco? Because if there was...it had to stop now. One of the rules in the mansion was that abuse of any time would not be tolerated. It would be really bad if Master Hand found out. The one who suffered...would usually be the older Smasher. He would have to speak to Ash about that matter eventually.

* * *

Eventually Ike came walking into the hallway. He decided not to take the elevator because he did not want to end up in the infirmary again or listen to If You Were Gay. Dr. Mario said that his butt injury wasn't serious and allowed him to go. Now Ike wanted to make up for it by training on the ground floor.

He was getting irritated that these pranks were messing up his schedule. It's been over a week since misfortune struck him. When he found the person who was doing this, he would Great Aether them and then possibly ask his heron friends if he could borrow the Fire Emblem from them. That would surely teach them not to mess with him.

Ike checked his surroundings. Everything seemed normal. He was going to take caution until he saw his favorite type of food in front of him in the clear open. KFC.

Ike loved KFC with a passion but this was too good to be true. He checked around one last time. He didn't notice anything but if you had a scanner or animal senses then you would know that there were many traps waiting to be unleashed on the unfortunate victim.

Ike was that unfortunate victim. He stepped on the first trap. The wall revealed knives that were shot at the bluenette. He dodged them like he was in the Matrix. He also leaped over bombs that exploded beneath his feet like a gazelle. He finally made it over to the KFC, but as soon as he looked inside the container...

**BOOM!**

Next thing you know, Ike ended up falling on his back face all black.

"Damn! I will get you!" Ike shouted. Black smoke came from his mouth and then he fainted.

Sonic just looked at Ike and shook his head. Snake on the other hand smirked as he finished smoking and threw the cigarette on the ground. He squashed it between his shoe.

"My revenge," he began with a satisfied grin, "If half way done. Link will finish what I started tomorrow."

Sonic looked at Snake in horror. Link was the last person he wanted to ask. While the Hero of Time was a kind soul, when it came to pranks, he was downright evil. If he knew Link, the Hylian would do something so evil that Ike might actually snap and unleash his true power. His true power by the way is going to be **_OVER 9000_**!

* * *

**Me: TBC done with 3000 words...nothing much to say...but the edit is major. **

_**Edit: I changed the whole fight Ash and Falco was having. It's about the unresolved sexual tension that was brought up between Fox and Falco in the beginning but was forgotten when I started writing this. Falco is now just taking his anger out on Ash and naturally, Ash isn't use to constant insults...well he is in terms of Paul, but that's besides the point. So instead of anything sexual happening with them, Ash ends up showing he's observant and figuring out the real reason Falco is upset instead of Falco being bitchy about being bottom and Ash taking advantage of the whole "adult gets in trouble if caught" situation. This way, Ash isn't that much of a dooshebag. **_


	9. Link's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or Sega Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo (SSBB) and SEGA (SSST).**

**Summary: Snake was right. Link _IS_ evil!**

Chapter 9: Link's Prank

* * *

The next day, Sonic noticed how upset Ike was. Anyone would be if their favorite food was blown up in front of him, but he was beyond pissed.

Ike wasn't the only one who was acting abnormal though. Ash and Falco were also acting weird. They've been really distant with each other. Ash decided to attend the group while Falco was off somewhere. Sonic had to do something, but after that conversation with the Pokémon Trainer yesterday, he felt like he wasn't ready to speak to him without starting a quarrel.

With the new member Snake, the group discussed what Link could possibly do to Ike that was so horrible that the mercenary wouldn't even know what hit him.

Link appeared at the table eventually and discussed his plan to get back at Ike. The group sweatdropped. His plan was evil indeed.

"I think I'll do it now," Link declared.

The Smashers backed up. The Hero of Time was either really courageous or really stupid.

The angel suddenly came rushing into the cafeteria with a bucket of **_KFC_**! Everyone in the room stopped when the angel delivered it to Ike. It was enough to get the mercenary smiling again. He thanked the angel before he walked slowly with the bucket in hand. Pit smiled as he walked in the opposite direction. He gave Ash a look telling him that their match would be starting soon. Ash sighed as he got up and followed the angel.

Sonic finally decided that his friend's well being was more important than one of the most funniest pranks that was coming up.

* * *

"Ash!" Sonic called out.

The Pokémon Trainer frowned. He told the angel to go ahead of him. The innocent captain obeyed and continued to walk toward the battle room. Ash was face to face with Sonic.

"What do you want?" Ash questioned still sounding annoyed.

Sonic folded his arms, "I want to know what is happening between you and Falco."

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business. You and Falco are my friends. I can't just stand here and watch you guys start hating each other."

"It's none of your fucking business!"

Sonic jumped back but didn't back down.

"Please Ash! Just tell me what's bugging you!"

Ash scowled, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm fucking annoyed that I get treated like a kid! I hate the fact that Falco is treating me like shit because he's such a coward and doesn't want to solve his issue with Fox on his own! I hate the fact he's tempting me to be something I'm not! I...I..."

The Pokémon Trainer was on the verge of tears but he held it in. Sonic tried to comfort him but the Pokémon Trainer brushed his hand away and ran to catch up to Pit. Sonic frowned.

"Ash...you're the one with the problem..."

* * *

Sonic rushed back with his video camera in hand just in time to catch the scene with Ike and Link. Snake and Marth were hiding in Snake's cardboard box when it happened.

"Hey Ike! I have some very important information to tell you!" Link shouted in a happy tone.

Ike who was obsessed with staring at his chicken paid no heed to the elf. Link grinned evilly.

"You know, Pit's not going to live long..." Link said.

That got Ike to look up, "What happened to Pit?"

Link looked at the ground and frowned. Something fell from his eyes. Was he crying?

"It's sad...Pit told me the most poignant story..."

Ike was interested slightly now, "What?"

"He said...because he went to the underworld, his life spanned has been shortened greatly. He doesn't have that much time to live...this...is his last year...and his last day..."

Ike's jaw dropped, "What?"

Link fell to his knees sobbing, "He didn't want to tell you because you knew that you wouldn't accept the chicken he gave you. He..."

Ike got to his knees, "Is there anything I can do?"

"There is one thing..." Link mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Pit wanted to taste Kentucky Fried Chicken one last time. If you can give him the whole container of chicken, I'm sure he'll be happy before he dies."

Link broke down crying which surprised Ike. Why didn't anyone tell him that Pit was going to die today? He didn't want to give his prized possession away. Not after it was blown up yesterday. It was a tough decision but eventually, he realized that Pit was WAY more important than KFC.

"If it will make Pit happy in the end, I'll surrender what he bought me..."

Link grinned. Ike was so gullible.

"T-Thank you..." Link murmured as he accepted the present from Ike, "Pit will surely be happy now."

Ike smiled faintly.

"Here...is Pit's thank you..."

Link handed Ike another box. Ike accepted it with pleasure. He opened the box and...

**BOOM!**

Link laughed as the box blew up in his face.

"Oh you're so gullible! You just lost your chicken again! And..."

Link took a sniff of the chicken. It smelled good.

"And I think I'll keep this for myself."

With that said, Link trotted away happily. You could only imagine the look on Ike's face.

"NO! THEY TOOK MY BUCKET OF CHICKEN!" Ike cried before he fainted again.

Snake and Marth snickered underneath the cardboard box as Link made his escape. Sonic however was shocked.

_That's messed up. _Sonic thought to himself. _Using the oldest trick in the book to get Ike to give up his chicken..._

Sonic turned off his camera and decided to zoom back to his room.

* * *

Sonic sighed when he saw that no one was on MSN today. Ulala was probably reporting the biggest scoop along with her rival Pudding while NiGHTS was trying to defend dreams and Reala trying to destroying them. Ai-Ai was most likely searching for bananas of all kinds and Mee-Mee would be following him wherever he went. Samba was probably improving his music skills and Beat and Gum were getting into trouble as usual. They all had a life of freedom...

"You seem to be having a good day."

Sonic shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I can't figure out what's wrong with Falco and Ash...I mean, they're really close but I don't know what's pulling them apart..."

Fox shook his head.

"I know what you mean? It's a mess with those two. I was just done talking to Falco and..."

"And what?"

"...He was a disaster. When I try to ask him what's wrong, he flips out on me and we end up fighting. It's like me being around him just makes him act up more..."

Sonic's ears drooped.

"What did he tell you?"

Fox's ears also drooped.

"He was saying shit like I needed to forget about Krystal and focus on him. It's hard given that I did kick her out of the group because I was worried about her, but for her to stay with Star Wolf..."

"Fox, what did you say? And what does Ash have to do with him flipping out?"

"I just told him that that's all in the past and he needs to stop acting like a child. I also told him to stop taking his anger out on Red but...when you look at Red, sometimes I think he's deliberately making the whole situation worse with his little game..."

_That's it!_

Sonic headed straight for his door.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Fox asked.

Sonic glared at Fox, "I'm going to teach that brat a lesson!"

Fox shook his head, "Don't get raped!"

Sonic stuck his tongue out and zoomed off. Did he looked that cute that anyone would sexually harass him?

* * *

The hedgehog waited for twenty minutes before the Pokémon Trainer returned from the team match with Pit. They manage to win with a score of 1. Pit got that one point though and he managed to knock out Mario at the last second. That did not cheer up the Pokémon Trainer up though because he felt like a big burden to the angel. Pit noticed there was something wrong with him too, but didn't even get a chance to ask Ash because he left as soon as the battle ended.

Upon seeing the blue hedgehog again, Ash looked ready to punch him in the face. Sonic however beat him to that. The funny thing about that is that they attracted an audience. That audience being some assist trophies like Shadow, Lyn, Isaac, Saki and Stafy. (Is it just me, or are they always together)?

Reactions were different. Shadow handed Stafy (who he was carrying) to Lyn as he folded his arms. Isaac and Saki looked ready to start shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Lyn just shook her head in annoyance.

Ash rubbed his cheek and glared at Sonic.

"What the fuck was that for-"

Ash didn't finish because Sonic punched him again. Shadow was grinning now. The two assist trophies were shouting for a fight and poor Lyn just labeled all men as stupid.

"You..." Sonic murmured in a dangerous tone. Shadow noted that the blue hedgehog might become Dark Sonic any minute with the dark aura surrounding him.

Ash tried to get up but Sonic zoomed around him and kicked him in the back pushing him into the door.

"Are the biggest idiot I have ever known!" Sonic declared.

With that, Isaac and Saki cheered. Lyn had to agree. Stafy had no idea what was going on and Shadow was starting to get nervous. Ash glared at the hedgehog only to see him smiling sadly.

"How could you make the situation worse between Fox and Falco when we all know the reason why they switched rooms in the first place? I thought I knew you better than to let your arrogance get the best of you..."

Ash looked away disgusted.

"Why did you do it Ash, why-"

Lyn eventually realized that this was personal between the two Smashers. She grabbed Isaac by the ear and dragged him off. Isaac could be heard crying out in pain. Shadow looked at Saki. The dirty blonde looked back at the black hedgehog. Both nodded their heads in union and backed off.

Ash couldn't look into Sonic's green eyes. He felt guilty for doing what he did, but how was he supposed to express himself?

"Ash..."

"What was I suppose to do Sonic..." He asked softly.

Sonic was puzzled, "What do you...mean..."

Ash held in his tears, "I...I...really wanted to help them...I seriously did...but then Falco started insulting my very way of living...and I found out about his weakness...and I just had to get back at him...I...I..."

The poor Pokémon Trainer broke down crying not being able to finish that sentence. Sonic just stared at him baffled. He had nothing to say or couldn't bring himself to hit him again. He considered himself stupid now thinking that Ash was lying to him just to get him off his back when in actuality, he was suffering just as much as Fox and Falco were. Fox may not have shown it at all, but that was because he was better at handling stress than his partner was. Falco probably had it worse than Fox and just took it out on Ash...and of course given his status as the idiot, he would take the blame...and then this would happen.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2450 words. Edit notes!**

_**Edit: So the fight Sonic and Ash had is different as a result of destroying the Falco/Ash pairing that this story originally had. It's about Ash being insensitive (which is more in character of him anyway) rather than having a furry fetish. Falco freaking out is because he's so stubborn and taking it out on Ash is easier than facing his problem with Fox. **_


	10. NiGHTS' Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or SEGA Superstar Tennis. They go to Nintendo and SEGA. Sun-Wong, Mcenche, Himeno, Li, Isaak, Aqua, Pepper, Saber, Rita Kaguju and Ian are mine.**

**Summary: Sonic tries to think of a way to patch Satoshi and Falco's relationship up when NiGHTS decides to make a grand appearance by pulling off one of the hottest pranks ever...well...in fangirls eyes anyway because Pit has permission from Master Hand to call his two faithful royal bodyguards which brings the whole cast...**

Chapter 10: NiGHTS' Prank

* * *

Sonic had a hard time speaking to Ash for the rest of the day. It felt awkward knowing that both of his friends were having problems. He wasn't the type of person to use words to solve his problems. He used his speed and his fist to solve everything and that usually got him somewhere when saving the world but when it came to romantic relationships...

"Sonic, are you still avoiding him?" Fox questioned him.

The blue wonder tried his best to ignore his roommate but it was hard to. Fox had been pestering ever since he came back into his room with a doleful expression. He was regretting looking upset.

"Are you even going to talk to me?"

"I'm trying not to. You're annoying me."

It wasn't the best thing to say, but Sonic didn't want Fox asking him questions. Fox grinned as Sonic continued talking to his friends on MSN. He wouldn't mind a sneak attack.

Fox got off the bed and slowly made his way to Sonic. Oh would it be fun to jump the hedgehog? Too bad he couldn't though because Sonic stretched his arms behind him destroying all hopes of jumping him. Fox was punched in the eye.

"Oww."

"That's what you get for standing behind me."

Fox grunted and sat back down on the bed. Sonic was in an interesting conversation with NiGHTS. The purple jester claimed that he might have an idea to make Ash feel better but it required pranking Ike. It was killing two birds with one stone. Sonic however didn't feel like pranking Ike after what Link did. Saying that Pit was going to die was too perverse.

While talking with NiGHTS however, someone kept interrupting their chat. Sonic was certain that it was a private conversation between him and NiGHTS but it didn't seem like it. The person kept asking them what they were talking about and letting him in the conversation. Afraid that it was one of their fans, NiGHTS told him off. That didn't go well though because the person...started saying a lot of suggestive things until he asked.

_**TheGreatestTheif1: Want to have cyber sex?**_

Sonic just signed off after that. NiGHTS probably said something totally gratuitous before signing off as well. The purple jester would make his appearance sooner or later.

"What happened?" Fox asked.

"Just the usual fangirl crap," Sonic replied, "I don't know how they can get into our conversation like that."

Suddenly the phone rang. Thinking it was NiGHTS, Sonic picked it up.

"Hey NiGHTS, when are you coming?"

There was no reply on the other line.

"NiGHTS? You there?"

Still no response.

"NiGHTS?"

The person on the other line hung up. Sonic shivered.

"I assume that that was one of your loyal fans?" Fox questioned.

He would have laughed if he didn't see the worried countenance on his face. Fox got up from the bed again.

"Are you okay Sonic?"

"I think so. I'm use to this. A fan gets your phone number and then calls you. It's odd how the person didn't speak up."

Fox knew that Sonic didn't know the difference between a fan calling you and a stalker calling you. A fan would always scream on the other line and hurt one's eardrums. A stalker will never say anything on the other line. They stay quiet just to hear the one they are infatuated with voice and then hang up after they heard enough.

"Sonic, I-"

"It's fine Fox. Probably someone pranking me," Sonic told him trying to shake it off with his childish grin, "It makes me wonder who the hell gave out our phone number..."

Fox wanted to hug the hedgehog to calm his nerves. Perverted thoughts were halted when Sonic asked, "When will we be able to bring our friends or family to Smash Brothers Mansion?"

Fox thought for a second before answering, "I think depending on how well you've been doing in battle and your overall rank that Master Hand won't show us will depend on who gets to call their friends and family first."

"Oh...does that mean if you keep losing then..."

"You'll probably be last. If I'm correct though, chances are that Pit will probably be the first one to call two of his friends."

It was true. Pit was winning his matches left and right but that was because he hadn't been in that many compared to other Smashers like Mario and Link.

"Should we see who Pit is bringing?" Sonic asked.

Fox nodded his head. If it could get that call out of his mind then he would do anything.

* * *

Sonic and Fox leaned against the wall as they listen behind the door. Pit was indeed called into Master and Crazy's room to speak of who he wanted to bring to Smash Brothers Mansion for a set number of time. The good thing about being the first one to bring a guest over is that they stay the longest. Knowing Pit, he would probably bring his two most trustworthy royal bodyguards.

"I would like to have Sun-Wong and Rita visit," They heard Pit tell Master Hand.

"And why is that?"

"Isaak and Aqua came back from a mission," Pit began, "and they came back with a rare artifact that seems to have magical powers. I want Sun-Wong and Rita to report to me everything about the item. I also need them to file a report about Angel Land and if everything is going okay there without me."

Pit was a very passionate captain. In fact, he was an extroverted captain caring those around him rather than himself. Master Hand liked the angel's answer and gave him the okay.

"Thank you Master...they should be here in two minutes."

There was a short pause.

"You already called them?"

"It was urgent Master. From the message I got from Sun-Wong, he said that this artifact might be very dangerous and it should be talked about as soon as possible..."

It was obvious that Master was annoyed that Pit called before he got the a-okay. It didn't matter though. Master just liked giving the angel a hard time.

As if on cue, two angels made their appearance by destroying the ceiling. Well, it was Sun-Wong who did the destroying because Rita was the shy type and wanted the vice captain to go first. Sun-Wong was the guy that looked like he was from China with his brown hair and the fact his eyes were always closed. His orange scarf and orange wings made it obvious he was the earth angel. The little boy that came in after him was an adorable kid with sea green hair and gold eyes. He wore a cute mage robe instead of the usual tunic that was expected of angels to wear in Angel Land. Master Hand could tell that Rita was a recent fresh recruit.

"Good day captain," Rita said with a bow.

The two glanced at Sun-Wong who wasn't greeting nor respecting his captain.

"Oww...that hurt..."

Rita went over to the vice captain and began to poke him with his finger. The constant poking eventually made the earth angel going as he stood up instantly and bowed only to collide with his captain caused the two fall over. Rita just looked at them and giggled as he helped her captain up.

"Sorry captain..." Sun-Wong murmured.

"It's...okay..." Pit said as he helped Sun-Wong back to his feet.

"That not what I meant..." Sun-Wong told him, "What I mean was..."

"PIT YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly, it was raining angels. Rita used what little strength he had to pull Pit out of the way as angels each with a different color of wings descended from Angel Land and landed on the poor orange angel. They all looked annoyed except the green angel, blue angel and the purple angel. The black one however seemed furious.

"Pit, how could you! You said that you would bring Pepper and me down for the visit! Not these two losers!" he shouted.

Rita looked ready to cry from the insult. The dark angel probably didn't mean him, but he was too pissed off at the white angel to care.

"CHOBI WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" the red angel declared. She was the only one who landed while riding a Chocobo. She had another angel riding behind her. He had white (or silver) hair with awesome purple bangs. He had shades on the top of his head and headphones around his neck. He looked like he was a DJ angel. Master Hand was not pleased with so many angels in the room.

"Okay...this reunion is nice but can you please leave?" he asked. No one heard him the first time.

"This is important matters Li," Pit told the black angel, "It was something I had to sacrifice."

"But your personal problems!"

Pit felt his face lit up. He forgot about that. Still...

"Kaguju, why didn't you stop them?" Rita questioned the purple angel clearly nervous that he was grinning evilly the whole time.

"I couldn't help myself," Kaguju said, "I couldn't leave you alone with the Captain and vice captain. Both of them love little kids after all."

"Are you calling me a pedophile Kaguju?" Pit suddenly questioned in anger. "I dare you to say that again!"

"I never said anything about you being a pedophile. I just said you like little kids."

That was it for Master Hand.

"GET OUT!"

Master Hand reverted to his right hand form. He took all the angels like they were action figures and threw them all out the door that magically opened. It opened because Crazy was at the door. Sonic and Fox were forced to get out of the way and flee the scene.

"Oww!" The ice angel complained.

"Can you get off of me you little queer?" the pink angel asked. She looked ready to murder him.

The ice angel got off instantly and hid behind the green angel. The girls laughed.

"You hid behind the girl again," Aqua stated.

"No. She was the closest one to hide behind!" Mcenche protested.

Isaak helped Saber up. The pink angel couldn't help but blush at Isaak's kindness. That earned a piercing glare from Li though.

"So...why did you bring him again?" Pit asked pointing to the boy behind Pepper.

"Hey, Ian wants some love too. He's my best friend and follower! Together with Chobi, we will rule the world!" Pepper announced.

Ian chuckled. "I'm not exactly her follower, but I'll just go along with it since it is Pepper.

"Okay...why are you here?"

"I came to see Ike's penor."

"What?"

"You don't want to know," The guys said quickly.

"Uh...yeah he would," Pepper corrected.

"You know, just shut up Yaoi girl," Kaguju told her in a stern voice.

"It has to be a big one." Ian continued.

Pit had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't want to know. He turned to Sun-Wong and Rita.

"So...where is the item?"

"Its right here," Rita said as he handed him a bag. It was tied in a hard knot.

"What's in here?"

"You'll have to find out yourself."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That was Pepper and Ian. Both had just caught sight of a certain blue haired mercenary walking the halls and complaining about his KFC being stolen by Link and how he would get his revenge.

"It's him!" Pepper shouted.

"Get him!"

Chobi responded to the two and was off like that. Nobody could stop them. Not even Ike who had Rangell in his hands. He turned around to see a yellow bird on his tail. It was pure instincts to run all the way to the cafeteria where everyone was eating lunch.

The royal bodyguards just sighed when they heard Luigi get hit by the Chocobo.

"The poor soul," Kaguju said sadly. His face countenance didn't show that he was sad. He was grinning like a buffoon.

"You can shut up any time now," Saber said harshly. "With that attitude, no one will be interested in you."

Kaguju's facial expression changed when she said that but it went back to his goofy one.

"Are we going to stop them?" Himeno questioned.

"I think we should," Li stated, "We don't want the whole mansion brought to the ground."

Pit shook his head furiously. This is why he could never bring Pepper anywhere. She would do something that would make him feel guilty.

"Let's just go."

* * *

The two yaoi fans caught the poor mercenary. He was pinned to the ground. Pepper did the caramelldansen as a celebration. Ian however looked rather annoyed. This was a young Ike. It wasn't the Ike from Radiant Dawn. The one with the big penis.

"Not this one..."

"Caramel...WHAT? The wrong one? Damn!" Pepper questioned.

"So much for touching it..."

Pepper looked around. They were in the dining room and everyone was watching them. She was annoyed that Sonic was not in the dining room. She was a die hard Sonic fan. She saw Shadow though. Maybe she would ask him for his autograph...

"PEPPER, STOP!"

The red angel looked away pretending not to notice. The royal bodyguards caught up to her. Kaguju had to be the one to force them both off of Ike because a.) he was the only one who could and b.) he had his way of not getting hit by either of them.

"We should head back to Angel Land now Yaoi fan girls," Kaguju said in a malign tone obviously insulting Ian's gender and sexual preference.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pepper whined.

"I WANTED TO SEE IKE'S PENOR! BUT THIS ISN'T EVEN THE RIGHT IKE!"

Sonic looked up and gasped. NiGHTS was on the ceiling. He was already ready for the prank of a lifetime. He was really glad to have the video camera on hands.

NiGHTS twirled his fingers. Ike was suddenly covered in a thick smoke. That made the royal bodyguards move back. When the smoke disappeared...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Pepper screamed. She got a tissue from somewhere and plugged her nose to prevent a nosebleed.

Ike had become the Ike from Radiant Dawn. More muscle, a masculine body and more importantly a big penis since he was naked! And the penis was HUGE!

All the guys in the dining room had their jaw drop. Mcenche was probably the only one who screamed.

"I'M BLIND!"

Sun-Wong...had no idea what was wrong. All the kids had someone beside them to shield their eyes. They had Meta Knight to thank. All the girls were screaming either in delight or disgust. Aqua didn't give a fuck. Poor Himeno collapsed into Isaak's arms. Ian had an evil on her face. If you knew who Bison was and what he looked like when he was satisfied, you would know that her expression was "YES!" He could have touched that penis too if Li didn't grab onto her as well as Pepper. Saber had an OMFG look on her face and shielded Rita from seeing reality.

Fox's eyebrow was twitching as he looked at Sonic. The hedgehog was blushing for God's sake. He couldn't help but realize an important thing...

"Holy crap! His dick is bigger than mine!" Ash announced.

Falco was totally disgusted in the Pokémon Trainer. He got up and walked off before Ash could react. Pikachu held up a sign that read "STRIKE!"

Pit had a really strange look on his face. It was a mix of happiness, shock, disgust, and a bit of pervertedness. Ike realized what happened and stood up. The girls screamed again and Ian tried to get out of Li's grip.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Mario questioned as he walked onto the scene to see Ike and his best friend, "Mama mia! Get to the infirmary immediately!"

Peach was right beside Dr. Mario. The princess threw a towel over Ike's cock. That was it. Ian and Pepper were lacerating Li's hands. Li might have made things worse but Saber took over. She grinned at him evilly.

"Watch and learn you Devil Amail," she said with an evil grin.

"You bitch!"

Dr. Mario and Peach got Ike, age twenty out of the dining room and all settled down...but there were still a lot of nose bleeds. NiGHTS flew down to Sonic and gave him a high five.

**"Nice one!"** Sonic praised in English.

NiGHTS laughed in response, "I should do that more often only the next one should be permanent."

"He's going to change back right?"

"When they get to the infirmary yes."

Sonic sighed in relief. He suddenly felt Fox glaring at him. Sonic didn't bother turning around.

"Sonic...you are going to tell me what you were planning," he said in a fatherly conjecture that pissed the blue wonder off.

* * *

Sonic ignored Fox for the rest of the day when the older male continued to lecture him about pranking Ike. NiGHTS knew it was bullshit because Fox was obviously jealous that Sonic found Ike attractive.

Sonic and NiGHTS were speaking of the next prank but Fox made it difficult to confirm what to do next. While Sonic was focusing on something that would clearly irritate Ike to the point where he might stab someone in the eye, NiGHTS was...focused on getting Sonic and Fox together. He saw nothing with them being together. In fact, he thought they were meant for each other. He would have to do something with that though if he wanted them to get anywhere.

"Who do you plan on bringing tomorrow Sonic?" NiGHTS asked.

"Huh?"

"I think you and Shadow are second on the list."

"I am? How would you know?"

"Superstition."

"Well, I would bring Sonia and Manic."

"You mean your older brother and sister? Why not Tails and Knuckles?"

"They'll understand. I think its time to learn what the two have been doing while I've been saving the world from Dr. Eggman and being here at Smash Brothers Mansion."

"Who would Shadow bring?"

"Don't know. Probably Rouge and Omega."

"...What about me?"

"...Sorry NiGHTS...maybe next time..."

NiGHTS was definitely going to get the powerful permemant spell to work tonight. All Mobians would be able to have one tomorrow.

* * *

NiGHTS didn't do the spell right away. Instead, he decided to fly to the fourth floor of the mansion and see if there was anything else he needed to do. He accidentally overheard a conversation with the royal bodyguards. He took a peak and noted that the boy Ian was asleep with a cute silver fox doll in his arms. Chobi was also calm and asleep.

"From my studies and Kaguju's knowledge," Sun-Wong began, "I believe this is The Ring of Bonding from 500 years ago."

Pepper yawned, "So?"

Sun-Wong glared at the fire angel, "History has been made? Don't you guys realize that this might be an artifact of an ancient king or queen?"

"We just found it in Egypt..." Isaak said with a sigh.

"Exactly! Anything from Egypt is a new discovery! You guys got to go back and find more rare artifacts!"

"No zank you!" Isaak shouted.

Aqua shook her head. She wasn't going back to the desert. She was not going to get basal cell carcinoma from too much sun exposure.

"Ah! Come on!"

"Sun-Wong, get to the point." Pit said in a rather strict tone.

Sun-Wong groaned as he continued, "The ring is said to to manipulate one's mind and...do stuff to it..."

Sun-Wong's cheeks were bright pink. He really didn't know how to explain it.

"It's a toy where one controls the other and does many naughty things to that person," Kaguju explained without any fear of getting bopped on the head.

There was silence between the angels.

"We are definitely going to throw that in the ocean..." Li murmured.

Isaak seemed interested though, "Any naughty zings you say?"

"Anything."

Isaak looked at the ring and then at Li. Li's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU ARE NOT TURNING ME INTO A SLAVE!"

"LI-LI!"

Pit covered his ears and put the silver ring back into the bag. No one was going to use this. He couldn't take it back to Angel Land though. Since it seemed like everyone was going to stay in the human world for a while, no one would guard the treasure. It would be an easy target. Unlike here, it would be easy...

"We're keeping it here," Pit declared shocking the royal bodyguards, "Mcenche, make an ice duplicate. If anyone tries to steal it, they'll get an ice cube instead."

Mcenche groaned. He just wanted to sleep but he would have to make a fake ring first before any of that.

"Anyone who even thinks of using it will be severely punished," Pit told everyone harshly, "That includes you Kaguju!"

"Why me?"

"I don't need you harassing the girls or guys by the matter! You would do that for your sick pleasure."

"I'm truly wounded that you don't trust me..."

NiGHTS heard enough. It wasn't his business if he wasn't going to be in the mansion for long. He flew off to the roof and chanted the spell. The purple jester grinned before disappearing into the night. This would be an amazing turn of events.

* * *

An amazing turn of events indeed because the first thing that Sonic felt when he woke up was that he felt like he was being berated by something. He looked down to see what could have possibly been weighing him down and...

"Oh my god..."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4925 words. Notes!**

**Sonia is Sonic's OLDER sister in Sonic Underground. People say Sonic is the oldest of the trio but in my opinion, I think he's the youngest because he's the most immature of the three and Sonia and Manic are somewhat grown up and they access the situation unlike Sonic who just rushes into battle like a kid. She's the rich girl of the three and she would rather not get dirty at all. She doesn't like the middle or lower class and dislikes Sonic's way of doing things and Manic's stealing. Her weapon is a piano that comes out of her medallion that works similar to a laser gun. She can spin really fast which makes her as fast as a tornado and has a motorcycle of her own. She also knows karate and gymnastics. **

**Manic is Sonic's OLDER brother in Sonic Underground. It's the same thing about Sonia. He is very intelligent and doesn't rush into things like Sonic. He is taller than Sonic because of his hair. He is of the lower class and tends to steal a lot but because of this, he knows how to deal with machines. He doesn't like how Sonic rushes into things and how Sonia looks down on the thieves. His weapon is a drum that comes out of his medallion that causes earthquakes. His weakness is that he doesn't have the speed like Sonic or the skills of fighting like Sonia. He is the brains of the group but not having special powers makes him hypnotized and captured often. **

**Information on the Ring of Bonding will come out later. I'll just say that if you love bondage, you should steal the ring.**

_**Edit: Sorry Austin, I had to remove Haruhi since I really don't want to use anyone's character anymore. I feel like I was using them to profit from my stories and even if I wasn't making any money, I knew it was wrong. As a result, not only your character but everyone's that I included will be removed and replaced with my characters. However, this is still your request and I kept the dialogue the same as a result. Ian is Pepper's gay friend after all, so it works. **_


	11. Shadow's Prank

**50 Ways to Piss Off Ike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers, SEGA Superstar Tennis or Sonic Underground. They go to Nintendo and SEGA. Sun-Wong, Mcenche, Himeno, Li, Isaak, Aqua, Pepper, Saber, Rita, Kaguju and Ian are mine.**

**Summary: NiGHTS permanent spell does wonders to the Mobians. How will Sonic cope with the new changes? How will Shadow cope with his new changes? And could Sonic possibly change his opinion about Ike after a run in with infamous faces that he wish he would never see again?**

Chapter 11: Shadow's Prank

* * *

There was one thing that Fox didn't like about Sonic. That one thing was that when Sonic screamed (which was very well unless Shadow threatened to throw him into the ocean) it would wake everyone in the mansion. Most Smashers weren't early birds so when they got disturbed from their slumber, they took it out on Fox and the door. Sonic usually got away with it because he avoided everyone for the entire day.

Today was no exception. Fox jolted from his sleep and glared at Sonic only to see that he was already out the door and rushing to the bathroom. Annoyed, Fox got out of bed and exited the room ready to yell at the blue hedgehog.

"What the hell was-"

He didn't finish because Sonic was screaming again. It sounded so masculine that Fox thought that Sonic was a girl for a moment.

"Unlock the bathroom door so I can knock some sense into you!" Fox shouted.

It was rather quiet on the other side. Fox started to get exasperated by the silence. He was about to use his secret move of unlocking locked doors with his tail when he heard sobbing on the other side. Now it was time to panic. He did his secret move to unlock the door and peaked inside. He gawked at the sight.

"How could he do this to me?"

Fox could have hugged Sonic if he wanted to but he was too busy staring below Sonic's stomach where his crotch was. He felt a smile escape his lips. Sonic had grown something that was absent from all the animals from his world. A penis and its family jewels.

It was strange that animals from Mobius didn't have any sexual organs on their body. If they did, you can guarantee that they would be a target of the pedobear at a very young age. Looking at Sonic now with his sexual organs, it not only made him realize that it made the hedgehog a little on the vulnerable side because he wasn't the type to wear clothes but it also made him want to jump him at that moment.

"Sonic what happened?" Fox asked. He wasn't looking directly at Sonic so it didn't get a right away response.

Sonic kicked the leader of Star Fox out of the bathroom because of where he was looking at and slammed the door. He sat down on the floor with his back to the door. Fox was still on the other side of the door kneeling down to hear the blue wonder speak.

"NiGHTS must have cast a spell on me...because I told him I wouldn't invite him to the mansion..."

"Isn't this too extreme?"

"..."

Fox sighed. The problem now was what was he going to tell Master Hand.

"What in blazes was that racket?"

_Well speak of the devil._

Master Hand in human form came walking down the hall with Crazy Hand (in human form) skipping behind him.

Fox looked at Master and then back at the door. He backed away.

"I don't know what to think of this..." Fox told him.

* * *

Shadow's reaction when he woke up was quite different. In fact, it might be more embarrassing than what Sonic did. He woke up in Lyn's arms. The reason they slept together was not of a romantic relationship but of a brother-sister relationship. Shadow saw Lyn as a replacement as Maria and he always slept with her when she was still alive on Space Colony ARK. There was no tension then and there wasn't now until he woke up and looked what was weighing him down. Upon seeing him, he got out of the bed and sped out of the room before Lyn could wake up and notice that her pillow was gone.

Shadow went straight to Isaac's room knocking on the door until Isaac finally opened it. He didn't look happy. Shadow could tell that he and Saki probably had a good one last night. The Ultimate Lifeform saw that Isaac's cloths were wrinkled probably because he put it on so fast. His hair was also a mess. He glared at the black hedgehog until he saw why Shadow came to him.

"Give me some clothes, now!" Shadow ordered.

Isaac grinned, "How did you grow a cock overnight? Did sleeping with Lyn finally get you having wet dreams of her?"

"Just give me something to cover up dammit!"

There was a noticeable asperity in his voice so Isaac didn't say anymore. He closed the door and came back with some small boxers and a t-shirt. He handed them to Shadow.

"These are my old clothes," Isaac explained, "They don't fit me anymore, but I think they'll fit you."

Shadow accepted the largesse with no problem and didn't hesitate putting them on in front of the blonde. Isaac shook his head.

"Next time, don't change in front of me!"

Shadow refused to take Isaac's advice. The clothes seem to fit him perfectly. He just hoped that the boxers wouldn't fall down whenever he was running.

"You're styling bro!" Isaac said with a thumbs up. He was wide awake now.

"Thank you?"

"Now go back to your girlfriend before she asks you where you have gone."

"She'll know when she sees the clothes."

"Or your cock."

"We're not dating."

"Doesn't change the fact that she'll see it though."

Shadow cursed himself for showing Isaac the new change. Judging from the scream he heard a few minutes ago though, it seemed like he and Sonic were going through the same thing.

* * *

Sonic felt awkward waiting in Master Hand's room with Fox by his side having only a towel to cover his penis. He regretted not choosing NiGHTS to come to the mansion, but he really wanted to see his family more than anything this year. Still, was it worth it? He caught Fox giving him a perverted look. It made him feel really exposed.

"So you say that this NiGHTS character did this to you?" Master questioned.

Sonic nodded his head.

"And where is he?"

"In your dreams."

Sonic wasn't trying to sound sarcastic but it was true though. It didn't annoy Master but it got Crazy going because he didn't know what Sonic was talking about.

"I see," Master continued, "If I were to speak to him in my dreams, would he reverse this?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. NiGHTS was unpredictable. He started to understand why Reala didn't like him.

"That's not a good answer," Master said with a sigh.

"Well sorry if I don't know the full extent of NiGHTS powers! Try asking the Owl for some good information that I don't have."

"We can't leave you like this Sonic," Fox told the blue hedgehog who obviously lost hope, "I'm sure he has a way to fix this."

Sonic glared at Fox. The older male couldn't care less if it was removed or not. His body language proved it. It made Sonic want to hide in the assist trophy part of the mansion and not go back.

Master Hand thought for a moment not responding until three minutes later, "I think you should get use to it if there isn't a cure."

"WHAT?"

Fox could hear a voice in his head shouting "**VICTORY!**" but was stopped when he saw the distraught look on the younger males face.

"That can't be..."

"Wearing clothes can't be that bad," Fox stated. In his head though, he was cursing to himself.

"It is!" Sonic complained, "All the girls in my world wear it...except for Blaze but that's not the point! If I wear stuff like that, I'll be just like them!"

"And that is?"

"I'll become a girl!"

"You already are one...shi-"

Sonic kicked Fox where it hurt causing him to fall of the chair thriving in pain.

Master Hand sighed, "We'll try and find a doctor that can cure this, but don't get your hopes up."

* * *

Even though, Sonic and Shadow were in that weird situation, he still allowed the two to bring two people who appeared in five minutes. By then Sonic was handed clothes that fit him by Pit. These clothes were regular clothes that the angel refused to wear outside of the mansion. Ike couldn't help but laugh that the angel and the hedgehog wore the same size of clothing.

Of course, before Sonic and Shadow's friends arrived, the Smashers and assist trophies couldn't help but notice the clothes they were wearing. They were talking to one another hoping the two hedgehogs weren't listening to their conversations. That wasn't possible though. Hedgehogs had good hearing so they heard everything. It ticked Shadow off to the point where he asked Saki if he could borrow his cannon sword. Saki refused to give it to him fearing that he would be shot by his own gun.

As for Sonic, it made him more embarrassed to the point that he wouldn't dare prank Ike today. He used this opportunity to escape the mansion.

Sonic looked up and saw Rouge and Shade flying toward the mansion. He waved to them. The two ladies waved back at him. It was only then did Sonic notice that their bodies seemed more developed.

"So, you girls..."

"I got a growth spurt!" Rouge said with a laugh.

Shade rolled her eyes. Rouge' breast got bigger. Hers did too but not that much. It annoyed her because she was **much** older than the bat.

"Where's Shadow?" Shade questioned.

"Right here ready to hurt someone."

Sonic jumped back when he saw Shadow appear behind him. He looked dashing with simple black clothing. He looked like a kid compared to Shadow. That annoyed him.

"If you're going to take your anger on someone, take it on Ike," Sonic said. It was always Ike that had to suffer.

Shadow grinned, "That's a good idea."

"SONIC!"

"BRO!"

Sonic turned around. His eyes widened seeing two hedgehogs at the entrance. One was a green male hedgehog with a unique hair style. It made him more unique to other hedgehogs. He wore a red jacket and blue shorts. He wore a medallion around his neck. The other hedgehog was pink. She looked like Amy but more noticeable differences included her wearing a medallion around her neck. Instead of a red dress that Amy wore, she had a sexy purple suit on. Her hair style was also different. This made her look even more beautiful than Amy.

"SONIA! MANIC!"

Shadow was pushed out of the way by the blue hedgehog who sped over to his siblings. He opened his arms ready to hug them both. Of course, Sonia wanted to see her younger brother more pushed her older brother aside to get the whole hug while Manic had to force himself in the group hug.

"You've grown bro!" Manic exclaimed.

Sonic blushed thinking it was about his height but that was far from the case. Sonia glared at the green hedgehog, "Please, no more gay jokes. I'm sick of them."

Sonic frowned. His siblings had not changed a bit and that was good because he didn't change much either.

"I see that this curse affected everyone that's from our world," Shadow stated.

It was true. Sonic noted that Manic was wearing shorts to cover up his privates as Sonia's breast seem to increase in size slightly.

"Whoever did this needs to be taught a lesson," Sonia said as she changed her body language to support what she said.

Manic thought the opposite, "I like this curse sis," he said with a laugh pointing to his shorts, "These shorts sure know how to attract attention."

Sonia grunted in disgust. Sonic rolled his eyes. He didn't like attracting attention sexually.

At this point, Shadow left the siblings alone to show Rouge and Shade around the mansion as well as discuss of a plan to unleash his anger out on Ike.

The trio seemed to have a grand time just talking to each other outside until Manic asked if Sonic could give a tour around Tokyo. Sonic was reluctant. He didn't want to disobey Master Hand, but he didn't want to see Fox either, so he agreed to this.

"I bet there are many shopping malls in this area," Sonia squealed.

It was Manic's turn to roll his eyes, "Is shopping all girls think about these days?"

"Beside men?" Sonic added.

"Beside men..." Manic repeated.

Sonia glared at her siblings. They did not understand the fun in shopping.

* * *

Ike was probably the only one who didn't care about any of the Mobians reaching puberty. He was worried that someone would attack him when he least expected this. He looked out his window and saw Sonic reunite with his siblings as Shadow did with his friends Rouge and Shade. When the black hedgehog, bat and orange echidna went inside the mansion and the three siblings left to go out to Tokyo, something made the blue hair mercenary worry about them. It wasn't because he cared about Sonic. It's just that he felt that something bad would happen to him if he just let them go.

Ike made up his mind. He took Ragnell from his closest and jumped out the window. He was going to follow them...even if he gets in trouble my Master Hand.

* * *

Sonia was having a blast in Tokyo. Dragging Manic by the hand and having Sonic by her side, she started window shopping like there was no tomorrow. Manic would have been less annoyed if Sonic didn't join in with the pink hedgehog.

"I'm surprised you haven't showed us where the chili dog stand is," Sonia said with a laugh.

Sonic frowned. Of course chili dogs were his favorite food but because of Fox, he was forced to stop eating them three times a day in order to prevent the hedgehog from becoming obese. It made the hedgehog hate the leader of Star Fox because that was the first time an adult told him to stop stuffing his face silly and made him think about his weight. This has made Sonic go without long periods of chili dogs to the point where he wouldn't ask for one unless mentioned.

"I haven't been craving a chili dog recently..." Sonic admitted.

Manic glared at his brother, "Who are you and what have you done with our brother?"

"Nothing. Staying at Smash Brothers Mansion made me think about my weight. If I eat chili dogs all the time, I might slow down and hurl during a match and that would be embarrassing."

"He has a point," Sonia said.

Manic grumbled.

About the time they started talking about food did Sonic's stomach rumbled. The blue hedgehog's cheeks lit up as Sonia and Manic sighed.

"I guess I am kind of hungry..."

"Did you bring any money?" Sonia questioned.

"No, why?"

Sonia did a face palm, "You're a freakin' celebrity around here! How could you not bring your money?"

"To avoid being pickpocketed," Manic stated as he glanced at a women who had her purse dangling. If he acted fast, he could take her wallet from her purse, take the money from it and put it back and act like nothing happened.

Sonic eyed his older brother, "Don't even think about it Manic."

Manic sighed, "Hey. Her purse was a nice color!"

"Anyway," Sonic continued, "I usually don't bring money because us Smashers usually aren't allowed out unless we ask permission from Master Hand or if there is no matches and so on."

"Go on."

"And..." Sonic felt his cheeks turn pink again, "I'm usually with my friends...and they usually have money."

Manic grinned, "Good job Sonic. Having others pay for your stuff."

"And who are your friends exactly?" Sonia asked in a suspicious tone.

"Pit, Ash, Shadow, Ike most of the time and...Fox..." Sonic forced his name out. He and Fox went together this one time because Pit got sick and Ike had to nurse him back to help. The Pokémon Trainer used that opportunity to not go with him and Shadow was hanging out with Lyn, Saki, Isaac and Stafy. Fox had nothing better to do so he took him out. Not like it was a date or anything.

Sonia eyes her brother, "And who is this Fox?"

"My roommate."

"How old is he?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes. I want to make sure you don't have a pedophile for a roommate."

Sonic chuckled nervously as he answered, "Twenty-six."

Sonia gawked. Sonic knew what was coming next. Manic took this time to go and pickpocket from that woman with the nice purse.

"Sonic, he is too old for you!" Sonia announced, "When we get back, I'm going to talk to that Master Hand or whatever his name is and give him my opinion of your assigned roommate."

While Sonia was only trying to be the overprotective older sister, it wasn't going to help the situation at all. Not with Sonic's rebellious personality and the issue with Fox, Falco and Ash wasn't resolved.

"Don't you dare get into my business!" Sonic shouted, "I should be able to choose who I want to be roommates with!"

"What do you-"

"I chose to be Fox's roommate after Ash and I had a disagreement. Don't go reasoning with Master just because you think he's a creep! Not all adult men are-"

"Let me ask you this Sonic, has he ever tried hitting on you?"

Sonic's eyes widened in horror remembering the day when R.O.B. destroyed the elevator. Fox went as far as touching his lips. His face was lighting up.

Manic grinned as he made a big catch of the day. He loved how humans were oblivious to stuff like this. He stole two 100 dollar bills from this rich lady. Now they wouldn't have to worry about starving today.

The green hedgehog flinched when he thought that he was caught but it turned out that everyone's attention was on his younger siblings. As the oldest sibling, he had to do something about this.

"Sonic, that guy is a pedophile! You need to stay with those your age!" Sonia scolded.

"You know nothing about him!" Sonic argued.

"Did he ever kiss you?"

Sonic couldn't answer that question either. He knew it was an accident when Fox kissed him the day Marth pulled a prank on Ike. Fox was asleep, so of course he didn't know who he was kissing. For all he knew, Fox could have been kissing Krystal in his dreams.

"Did he ever try to take advantage of you?"

"NO!"

"Sonic...QUIT BEING IN DENIAL AND LISTEN TO YOUR OLDER SISTER FOR ONCE! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME WHEN WE WERE HOME, SO WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME HERE?"

"Hey sibs, chill!" Manic said calmly as he walked in between them, "You are attracting unwanted attention."

It was too late. Both siblings didn't care who was listening to their bickering. Sonic wasn't going to stop defending Fox and Sonia was going to stop telling him that Fox was a pedophile.

"Just because father was a pedophile doesn't mean that every guy around is!"

Manic glared at Sonia. Talking about their father was forbidden. It was bad enough that the world now knew about their family.

"Stop it. Both of you," Manic finally said harshly.

Sonia avoided eye contact with Sonic. She hit a weak spot and that was not good in this world. People took advantage of one's weakness in Tokyo unlike Mobius where the Mobians did all they could to help out with ones problem.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore. In his mind, his father was a bad person but to compare father to every other guy didn't make him think straight. He took off sonic speed.

"Sonic wait!" Sonia shouted as she chased after him.

"Sis!" Manic shook his head in annoyance, "What am I going to do with you two?"

Manic would have chased after them if he wasn't stopped by someone. He was surprised at the person. This person would be able to help him out.

* * *

Sonic didn't get far in Tokyo. He went to a more deserted part of Tokyo mainly to calm his mind. While there were people there, they took no notice of him. It was better that way.

_Why did Sonia have to get me to mention father?_ Sonic asked himself. He wasn't going to cry about something as stupid as this but this made his heart ache.

The blue wonder knew that his sister was being overprotective over him, but sometimes it gets on his nerves. He asked himself why she couldn't trust him like Manic could. That question was obvious. Manic was his older brother. He was the cool, collected brother he might add and he had faith in his younger brother. Sonia was hot tempered like his friend Knuckles. She loved her younger brother dearly but her emotions get the best of her judgement and it makes it seem like she's being selfish.

"Sonic!"

Sonic sighed. Like most of his friends, Sonia could catch up to Sonic easily because of the power past down to her. Manic was the only one who wasn't born with a special power like speed or wind.

"Sonic, if you're going to run off, at least tell me so I can I get my motorcycle out! You running off made me mess up my hair chasing after you!"

"I don't want to talk to you now."

"How rude!"

The two hedgehogs continued walking down the street. Sonia continued scolding the blue hedgehog but he kept ignoring her up until the point where he crashed into someone. The impact was so strong that it knocked the hedgehog back into pink hedgehog.

"Watch where you're going!" Sonia shouted.

"You should be the one that should be watching where you're going!" the other protested.

"Why you-"

"Oooh. It's my darling Sonia!" said the other voice.

Both hedgehog froze. They recognized the voices instantly. It was none other than Sleet and Dingo. Both were friends of their father and they were rather abusive just like him. Sleet is a slender wolf with a creepy smile while Dingo is a bulky orange dingo.

"Sleet!"

"And Dingo!"

Sleet grinned, "I'm glad you two still remember me, but where is your brother?"

The two hedgehogs backed up. The situation wasn't good. Sonia was getting creeped out by Dingo's perverted chuckles. She turned to Sonic. He wasn't suspecting to see them again. Maybe it was a bad idea to go into Tokyo after all.

"Sonic," Sonia began, "Get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Go, I can handle these two buffoons by myself. "

"But..."

"You're not wearing your medallion so I don't expect you to fight."

Sonic wanted to listen to her but he couldn't. No way in hell would he leave his sister to these scum. Even if he didn't have the medallion, he still had his speed and that usually got him out of these predicaments.

"Sis, you have no idea what I've been doing at Smash Brothers Mansion," Sonic said with a confident grin as he rushed toward them before Sonia had any saying whatsoever.

Sonic couldn't help but laugh when Dingo reacted the same way he always did when he ran around him. The stupid fool reached out trying to grab him but Sonic was too fast. Sleet ended up joining in two and pretty soon, Sonic was spinning circles around the two. The two got dizzy which was when Sonic stopped circling around them and kicked Dingo into Sleet knocking them both over. He grinned

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted.

"You damn hedgehog! I will get you!" Sleet threatened.

Sonia sighed. She had nothing to worry about after her. Sonic had gotten stronger since the last time she saw him.

Sonic laughed as he turned his back on the enemy. Sonia's eyes widened in horror when Sleet brought out an orange remote and pointed it at Dingo. The dingo turned into a whip which Sleet grabbed as he stood up again.

"SONIC, LOOK OUT!" Sonia warned but it was too late.

When Sonic wasn't looking, he was whipped. The impact was so strong and so sudden that the hedgehog fell to the ground. Sleet couldn't help but snicker at the blue hedgehog.

"I see that he still fears whips," Sleet said in a mocking tone.

"You scum!" Sonia spat as she was ready to step in front of her younger brother ready to defend him.

"Not a scum Sonia dear," Dingo told her. His mouth was at the tip of the whip. This only disgusted the pink hedgehog.

"Sonia, spin!"

Sonia spun around multiple times until she turned into a tornado. Sleet however foresaw this and whipped the bottom of the tornado. This caused her to stop her attack and fall on her ass.

"Ouch!"

Sleet laughed again, "You hedgehogs are predictable as ever. Without that green hedgehog, you can't even withstand Dingo's transformations."

Sonia glared at the wolf before looking at her brother. He had his hands on his heads. She gasped. Sonic looked so vulnerable. She thought that she would never have to see the cowardly look on his face.

"Now, I think its time to bring you two back to your father," Sleet declared, "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you two."

Sonia's eyes widened in horror. Not him.

"No..."

Sleet wasted no time transforming Dingo back to his original self. Dingo took the chance to seize Sonia in his arms.

"My Sonia..."

"Let me go you creep!" Sonia cried out. She glanced around hoping someone would help them. To her surprise people watched from the sidelines. The pink hedgehog heard everything they said.

"Those poor kids," one of the spectators said.

"I wish I could help but those animals look menacing..." mumbled another.

_No. Someone...anyone...help us...or at lest help Sonic. Oh please help my brother at the very least._

Sleet laughed as he started to grab Sonic's wrist. Sonic reacted by activating his spikes. They jabbed his whole body. Sleet jumped back and howled.

"You insolent hedgehog!" he yelled as he urged himself to forget the pain from the spikes and grabbed both of his wrist, "People who mess with me get...PUNISHED!"

Sleet punched the blue hedgehog in the face. This only made the spikes come out more but did the wolf endure the pain. He wanted to see the brat cry in tears of pain. Sonic refused to do so however. Crying was not in his dictionary.

"Suffer!"

Sonic was prepared another fist in his jaw when he felt the claws that were sunk into his wrist loosen. He felt himself slipping from the older man's grip. What was happening?

"You know, because of people like you do these kids have terrible attitude."

Sonic recognized the voice.

"Ike?"

The blue haired mercenary paid no heed to Sonic and focused on the villains. He slammed Ragnell into Sleet's arm almost cutting it off in the process.

"And who are you?" Sleet asked as he jumped back next to Dingo.

"Your worse nightmare come to life," Ike murmured as he was ready to Aether the opponent.

Sleet grunted, "Dingo make sure that girl doesn't get away from you."

"You got it Sleet."

Ike grinned as he saw the green hedgehog behind the two. Manic unleashed the power of his medallion and got out his drums. He tapped Dingo lightly on the shoulder. Dingo turned around and gasped.

"Uh oh..."

"Can you keep up with the beat?" Manic asked as he started drumming. The drumming caused an earthquake causing the two villains and bystanders to lose their balance. Sonia took this chance to get out of Dingo's grip. She bit Dingo on the arm hard. He screeched as he released her. Sonia then did a karate kick on his face knocking him into Sleet.

"You fool!" Sleet shouted at his partner.

"Sorry!"

They were sent into Ike's direction who was ready to drop his sword after a fully charged Smash attack. Sleet gave him a terrified look.

"Could we please talk about this?" Sleet asked trying to be circumvent about the situation.

Ike responded by letting his sword drop down. It hit both of them head on and they were both sent flying into the stratosphere. They came back down but Sonia and Manic were ready to attack them again. Sonia had gotten out her keyboard using her medallion powers. Together, the two siblings used their powers to blast the two out of Tokyo.

"And don't come back!" Manic yelled.

The two hedgehogs looked at Ike and gave him the thumbs up. Ike nodded his head as he bent down toward Sonic's height.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a solemn voice.

Sonic looked at his savior. He felt his cheeks become hot pink when he felt his body being picked up by strong arms.

"I think so..." he answered weakly.

Manic looked at his sister. He was disgusted when he saw that her usual blue eyes (3) turned into hearts.

"He's perfect for Sonic..." she mumbled.

"Oh boy. Here we go," Manic groaned as he walked over to the leader of the Greil Mercenaries, "Thanks for saving my sibs. Couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem. It's a mercenary's job," Ike stated, "Now I'll be taking that $200..."

Sonia snapped out of her fantasies and gave a death glare to her older brother. Sonic gave a weak stare at the green hedgehog.

"You stole money when we weren't looking?" they both asked. Sonia asked louder than the blue hedgehog.

Manic sweatdropped. It was best to avoid the topic. Ike on the other hand didn't care if the money was stolen or not. Money was money and he needed money if he wanted to take Pit out on a date.

* * *

Sleet and Dingo ironically landed in front of a warn down mansion on the tip of Japan. Sleet pushed Dingo off of him and slammed his wrist in the ground. He hated failing again after so many years. When the blue hedgehog disappeared from Mobius and became a well known hero, they were sent to put him in his place. They tried to get Dr. Eggman to hire them to kill him but Dr. Eggman wasn't the same. Dr. Eggman was obsessed over taking over the world but to do that he likes having his enemy alive and well to stop him. They couldn't understand why didn't try to kill him when he first became a dictator of Mobius. What changed the cruel doctor into a buffoon?

"I see you failed to even get my kids back," an ominous aura mumbled as it appeared from the door way.

Dingo was still recovering from the attack but Sleet took this opportunity to go on fours and beg for forgiveness.

"Please forgive us sir! We underestimated them because the blue hedgehog did not bring his medallion."

"Then what stopped you?"

"There was this human with this huge sword that weighed a ton. It nearly cut my arm off! He's a force not to mess with sir!"

The figure seemed unaffected by this warning, "If that is the case, then I will hire someone else to do the dirty work."

"No please don't fire us! Give us another chance! We won't fail!"

"I know you won't but these band of thieves have caught my eye for a while. I heard that one of them even met my youngest son on one of his journeys."

"Who is it?"

"A weasel named Nack. I heard he joined these band of thieves consist of a raccoon, turtle and a hippo."

"They can't be reliable sir if they have a hippo in the group!"

"Same goes for dingoes my good friend but I heard that they were planning on stealing an ancient ring from Smash Brothers Mansion that the so called angels brought in. They can kill two birds in one stone if they can bring my children back to me."

With that thought in mind, the mysterious figure began to laugh non stop making those in front of him tremble.

* * *

Pit glared at Ike when he came back. The angel was upset when the blue hair mercenary didn't tell him that he was going somewhere but to come back with friend in arms acting like a married couple didn't help. The angel understood that the Sonic siblings were attacked and Ike left the mansion to help them, but it didn't help that his heart was thumbing like crazy.

Fox wasn't happy either. Sonia saw the look on his face and glared at him. Manic just rolled his eyes. It was so awkward. He didn't know who liked who.

"I'm glad to see you are safe Sonic," Pit finally said calming his heart down and smiling angelically. Manic for a second thought he was faking it but that wasn't the case.

Sonic nodded his head slowly, "Ike, I can walk..."

Ike turned to Pit and asked, "Could you hold him for me? My arms are going numb."

Pit smiled as the blue haired mercenary handed him over to the angel. Why he didn't hand him over to Fox was obvious. He didn't trust the leader of Star Fox either despite him being very kind and caring. Fox didn't mind Pit carrying Sonic though. In fact, no one did.

Before anyone knew what happened, someone came whipping across the hallway at fast speed. Ike turned to see who it was but realized he couldn't move. The black wind sped off and that was when everyone saw that the black hedgehog stabled Ike's cape to the wall.

"DAMN YOU HEDGEHOG!" Ike cursed as he tried to get loose without ripping his cape.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh and decided not to help Ike become undone to his dismay. Sonic looked up to see Shade hiding in the darkness holding a video camera. He should have been laughing with the group but he couldn't this time and he couldn't figure out why.

Somewhere outside the mansion someone was using binoculars to watch the whole scene take place. The binoculars had their eyes on the three siblings.

_Soon, you hedgehogs will suffer..._

* * *

**Me****: TBC with 7098 words.**

**Li: So you decided to start the serious stuff now.**

**Me: Yep. There's a plot now so chapters will be longer and it won't focus so much on pranking Ike, but he will still get pranked in every chapter when you least expect this. Take this one, he left the mansion to avoid that but when he comes back, he gets pranked. Notes!**

**1. Manic is known for making a lot of gay jokes in Sonic Underground that go unnoticed. In episode 2, when Sonia kisses Sonic, Sonic asks Manic if he was going to kiss him. Manic says no but follows that up with, "You're kind of cute." **

**2. Sleet and Dingo are two of Dr. Robotnik's accomplices in Sonic Underground. They are both easily defeated by Sonic Underground. Sleet is not royal to Dr. Robotnik as he tries to betray him on multiple conditions. Sleet uses Dingo as a scapegoat to get what he needs. Dingo is very obedient so he does what Sleet says and is the nicer of the two. In this story, since Dr. Eggman isn't that evil, they are out of a job which is why they work with the siblings father.**

**3. In Sonic Underground, all characters have black pupils but in this story they all have an eye color which will influence the story. Sonic has green eyes. Sonia has blue eyes and Manic has brown eyes.**

**This brings up questions...**

**1. What is the hedgehog siblings family problem?**

**2. Why do all three siblings have a different eye color?**

**3. Who is the raccoon, turtle and hippo the sibling's father speaks of? Hint: They are from a different video game series.**

**4. Who will be the one to prank Ike next?**

**5. Who will be the Smasher that will get to see his or her friends or family again?**

_**Edit: No real changes surprisingly. **_


End file.
